


Don't Let the Colors Fade

by HunterMay18, Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flower Child Louis, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Happy, Innocent Louis, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Older Zayn, Smut, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn first set his eyes on the new neighbor he was intrigued, was it from the flower crown perched upon his head or the fact that he was the cutest boy he's ever seen? Either way, Zayn was in a whirlwind of laughter, tears, kisses and an endless amount of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> this is a role play of sorts with a dear friend of mine, love you Emi!
> 
> Anything Louis said or did was written by Emi, Zayn was me and we shared the other characters. Sorry if it's hard to follow, will go back in later to edit it more.

 

Zayn groaned and slammed his fist on his desk, no matter how hard he tried he simply could not get the answer to this Calculus question for his homework. Why do we need to know what the limit equals? When would we actually need to know this in life? He thought in his head as he tried one more time, hoping that he would be able to solve it. He groaned when he failed, yet again. He dropped his pencil and forcefully got up off his chair.

He got to his window and sat at the little bed under it. He decided maybe he could smoke a little bit to help with the onset of his frustration. But, as soon as he was about to light up, he heard the most cutest thing. He heard the softest, cutest giggle come out of a boy that was outside. He turned around and his eyes widened at the lad that was outside chasing a butterfly. He cocked his eyebrow and noticed that he was wearing a flower crown on top of his head that made his eyes an icier blue than they should.

He decided against smoking and took a seat to watch the boy curiously. Just as the boy went inside, his mother yelled up the stairs, “Zayn, will you come with me to greet the new neighbors?” Zayn was quickly right by his mother’s side ready to meet the boy he was so intrigued by.

"Louis!" Louis turned at the sound of his mother's voice. He waved by to the butterfly and walked inside.

"Yeah mummy?" he asked, readjusting his flower down.

"Come meet our new neighbours," she said as she walked to the door. Louis smiled and followed him to the door. She opened the door and Louis's eyes widened at the boy in front of him. He had what appeared to be cheekbones that were sculpted by the gods. His jet black hair was gelled up in a quiff and his hazel eyes shone with amusement.

"Nice hair," he giggled before scurrying up to his room. He grabbed his pink and yellow flowered flower crown before jogging back downstairs. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he places the flower crown in the boy's hair. He smiled wide as it looked as if it belonged.

"Louis," his mum scolded quietly. "You should have asked first."

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing and looking at his feet.

Zayn had leaned down a bit when Louis had perched the flower crown upon his head, he chuckled at Louis’ mom, “No, it’s fine. Thank you, Louis.” Zayn noticed that he blushed slightly as he was looking down at his feet, it made him cuter.

Louis’ mom stares at Zayn like he was the prize of the day, “Okay, umm, my name is Michelle, and you know Louis,” She spoke as Louis was twiddling his thumbs, still looking down at his shoes, “Louis, honey say hi to-I’m sorry I forgot to ask your names.” Zayn’s mother stepped forward and put her hand out, “I’m Stephanie, and this one is Zayn.” Zayn noticed that Louis’ head moved up when his name being said. Zayn smiled softly and uttered a soft, “Hello.”

"Hi," Louis said quietly, giving Zayn a small smile. "I'm Louis! I'm sixteen! Mummy, can I show him my teddies?!"

“Honey, I don’t think Zayn came here to see your teddies.” Louis pouted slightly and Zayn’s heart broke because he doesn’t want to see him sad.

“It’s totally fine, I love teddies!” Zayn exclaimed excitingly.

Louis squealed and excitedly. "Follow me!" He grabbed Zayn's hand and dragged Zayn upstairs to his room.

"This is my room!" he exclaimed, showing Zayn his pink room. "I picked the colour all by myself! These are my teddies! This is Teddy, Georgie, Petal, Freddie. Oh! And this is my favourite one, Lily."

Zayn’s hand felt weird when Louis tugged on it. When they reached the room, Louis showed him the teddies. He looked at the line of Teddie’s and Louis pointed him to a certain one. Her name was Lily, she was a light brown, almost blonde teddy bear. She had blue button eyes and she was wearing a white gown. She even had a flower crown on her head.

“She’s pretty Lou,” Zayn said and Louis uttered a thanks. Zayn noticed that Louis was getting really agitated and was trying to wonder why. “You okay, Lou?”

"Um. Lily's flower crown is getting old, I need to make a new one. Is there a field nearby where I can pick fresh flowers?" Louis asked, holding Lily close.

Zayn froze, he looked at the lad he had just met, and he trusts him enough to go somewhere with him alone? He wanted to make Louis happy because someone like him shouldn’t be sad.

“Maybe if you ask your mother first, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” With Zayn being eighteen years old, he didn’t want to run off with a sixteen year old without getting permission first. Louis nodded his head furiously before he ran out the room and his feet creating loud, but soft steps on the stairs.

"Mummy! Can Zayn take me to a field for new flowers for Lily?" he asked, running into the living room where the two women had moved to.

"How old is Zayn?" Michelle asked.

"He's eighteen," Stephine spoke up.

"I don't know. Lou, you're only sixteen. And you don't know Zayn all that well."

"Mummy, please," he begged.

Zayn was sitting on Louis’ bed when he heard him running up the stairs. The door opened and Zayn’s heart shattered when he saw him crying and he didn’t know why. Louis plopped onto his lap, and it startled Zayn at first but then he relaxed a bit and started to rub his back soothingly. He let Louis cry into his chest as he waited for him to tell him what was wrong.

"Mummy won't let me go with you to the field. She said I don't know you well enough," Louis said, looking up at Zayn with watery eyes.

“I’m sorry Louis, maybe we can go next week. I heard it’s supposed to be warmer.”

Louis sniffled and nodded. "But she needs a new one now," he whined.

Zayn sighted quietly, “I’m sorry, I really don’t know how we will be able to go.”

Louis pouted, sitting up and wiping away his tears. "Maybe out mummys could come with," he suggested.

Zayn chuckled slightly, hearing Louis giggle from the vibration, “Well my mum did bring over some snacks, we could make it a picnic of sorts.”

Louis sat up straight and clapped in excitement. "Yes! C'mon!" he said before racing down the stairs.

Zayn just shook his head slightly before he carefully got up, following him down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen, after almost getting lost, he saw their mothers already setting up a basket to put stuff in it.

"They said we could!" Louis said in excitement when he saw Zayn enter. He couldn't stop smiling. He pouted and reached up to fix the flower crown on Zayn's head. "It was tilted funny."

Zayn blushed a bit when Louis moved the crown on his head. He looked over at his mother who gave him a knowing look. Zayn just shrugged and continued to listen to Louis about how to get to the field.

Louis hummed quietly as they started towards the field that was near their houses. He held Lily close as they walked.

"So Zayn. What grade are you in? I'm in 10th! I'm gonna be in 11th after the summer!"

“I’m just finishing up my first year at University, studying Biology,” Zayn spoke as he looked around to see if he knew where they were going.

"So you're not in high school?" Louis asked in a small voice. "I was hoping you would so I could have someone to talk to. It's hard for me to make friends."

“I’m sorry Lou, but I do have a friend who’s going to be a senior this coming year. Maybe we can meet up and you two can get to know each other?” Zayn offered up to Louis.

Louis nodded, "What's their name?"

“His name is Harry, he’s a bit taller than me, I’m sure he would love you as a friend,” Zayn muttered softly, “And we can still be friends too, yeah?”

Louis beamed, nodding quickly. "The best of friends! I hope Harry likes me!" he giggled.

“I hope he likes you too,” Zayn thought to himself, he really hopes so.

"We're here!" Louis cheered, quickly skipping into the large flower field. He skipped the middle and plopped down. He instantly started picking flowers to make a new flower crown.

Zayn smiled brightly as he watched the younger lad running in the field, literally he was frolicking in a field of daisies. Zayn eyed a rock in the middle of the field and he sat down. He looked to his side and he noticed a patch of flowers that would look wonderful perched upon Lou’s head.

Louis hummed quietly as he made the crown. He smiled and giggled as a butterfly stopped in front of him. He set down Lily and his unmade flower crown before chasing it around the field.

Zayn laughed quietly as he looked upon Louis running after a butterfly. Zayn had picked the flowers and was trying to figure out how to make a flower crown. He took the one off of his head and inspected it to try to see how it was woven together. He was determined to figure it out all by himself.

Louis smiled as the butterfly landed on his finger. "Mummy look!" he yelled, standing still.

Michelle looked over and smiled. "Good job baby! What're you gonna name it?"

"Blue! 'Cause he's blue," Louis responded, giggling. He watched flutter away, waving at it as it went. "Bye Blue!"

Zayn heard the conversation between Louis and his mother as he was starting to get the hang of weaving the stems together. His tongue poked out between his lips as he was in deep concentration. He sort of guessed on the size of the crown, hoping that it would fit.

After about fifteen more minutes, a somewhat good flower crown was made and Zayn was happy with it. “Lou, come over here!”

Louis looked up from where he was sitting in the middle of the field again. He got up and shuffled over to Zayn. "Yeah?"

Zayn had hid the crown behind his back so that Louis couldn’t see. Zayn leaned forward and grabbed the one that was already on his head and switched it with the one he just made. “What do you think, Lou?”

Louis giggled as the crown fell over his eyes. "It's big," he giggled.

Zayn watched as it slipped over his eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how big your head was. Even from subtracting a few inches, I guess I should have took it in a bit more.”

Louis giggled as he readjusted it. "That's alright. I love it!"

Zayn went wide eyed, “Really?”

Louis nodded. "Now we made each other a flower crown!" he said happily. He grabbed his other flower crown before walking back over to where he was working.

Zayn sighed in relief, “You know he’s never grown this attached to anyone in such a sort time,” Zayn heard Michelle’s voice next to him, “He’s been hurt so many times, and even you with your tattoos, he still attached to you quickly.”

Zayn just shrugged turning back over to Lou, “Maybe he thinks that he’ll finally have a friend who understands him.” Michelle nodded her head before walking back over to where his mother was sitting.

Louis hummed happily as he finished the crown. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, threading each vine through the other. He smiled when he finished, taking the old crown off of Lily. He gently laid in the grass before putting the new one on Lily. "Look! She's all pretty now!" he said to Zayn, holding up the teddy bear.

Zayn smiled softly, “She’s all gorgeous like a princess!”

Louis giggled and grabbed his things before walking over to his mum. "I'm hungry."

Michelle smiled and pulled out a container of mac and cheese. Louis beamed and sat down, grabbing a plastic fork and happily are.

Zayn heard his stomach growl when the smell of the food reached his nose. He got up and dusted off his pants, walking over to them. He plopped on the ground and his mother handed him a sandwich, but he was eying that mac and cheese.

Louis smiled at Zayn as he sat down, munching happily. He finished his Spongebob mac and cheese before peering into the picnic basket. "Mummy?"

"Yeah baby?" Michelle asked, looking at Louis.

"There's no goodies," he asked, referring to candy or chocolates. He looked up and pouted.

"Did I forget to pack some? I'm sorry, Boo."

Louis's pout deepened as his bottom lip wobbled. "I want goodies."

Zayn watched as Louis’ lip started to wobble, “What are goodies?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mummy always gives me sweets or chocolate after lunch. I don't get any today," Louis replied, laying down on the ground.

He felt a hand on his back and looked to see his mum rubbing his back. "I'm sorry Boo. Wanna get some ice cream instead?"

Louis sniffled, but nodded. "Yeah."

Zayn watched as Louis’ smiled when his mother asked if he wanted ice cream. “Zayn, are you alright with ice cream?”

He nodded, “Yes, that will be fine.” Michelle and Stephanie started to pack up the makeshift picnic. Zayn got up off the blanket and then he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he lightly tugged at Zayn's shirt. When Zayn looked down, he hurried to get up. "Um. I'm not...annoying you am I?" he asked in a small voice. "It's just...it's hard for me to make friends, and when I do, they get annoyed and don't stick around for very long."

Zayn’s slight smile turned into a frown, “Lou, you’re not annoying me,” He saw his face light up, “I don’t have a lot of friends at University, even when I only go to the one in town. All my friends went somewhere else in the state, while some are still in high school.” Zayn watched Louis’ mood change, “And besides none of my friends are as cute as you,” Zayn spoke as he bopped Lou in the nose.

Louis giggled and rubbed his nose.

"Coming boys?" Michelle asked.

Louis nodded quickly before grabbing his stuff and walking to his mum. He happily grabbed her outstretched hand and held it as they walked to the local ice cream parlour.

Zayn walked quietly behind them and smiled fondly as he watched Louis skip away. “Zayn, no funny business.” His mother spoke beside him.

His eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean? I’m not going to hurt him.”

Stephanie sighed, “I know, just please be careful with him, he’s fragile enough. Okay?” Zayn nodded, he never intended to hurt Louis, he never crossed his mind. He just wants to help him, help him understand the wonders of the world, and everything else in between.

When the arrived at the parlour, Louis hurried inside. He chewed on his thumbnail as he looked at the menu.

"What are getting, Boo?" his mum asked from beside him.

"Chocolate! With lots of sprinkles!" he replied, turning to his mum.

Michelle smiled and order their ice cream. "What would you guys like? My treat. Oh, and Lou, could you find us a table?"

Louis nodded before skipping off the corner. He tripped on an outstretched foot, and landed on his stomach with an 'oof'. He looked up to see kids his age smirking as they talked to one another, acting as if nothing happened. Louis got up quickly and sat at a table in the corner, looking out the window as he waited.

Zayn watched the interaction and he hopped that Louis wouldn’t start crying because the other kids were laughing at him. He sighed in relief when Louis just jumped up from the floor and sat down, looking out the window.

“Zayn, what would you like?” Michelle asked, still frowning from the incident with her son.

“Ohh, umm vanilla please.” He walked over to the table and sat right next to Louis. He eyed the kids that tripped Lou and watched as they stopped giggling when Zayn put his arm around Louis.

Louis blushed hotly as he sniffled and turned to face Zayn. "What are you doing?" he asked in a small voice, wiping the tears quickly from his eyes.

Zayn shrugged, “Just felt like I should.” Louis blushed, but smiled as the boys stopped laughing.

Their mums came over and Louis happily grabbed his bowl of ice cream from his mum. He missed the look Zayn got from the two mums as he started eating.

Zayn saw their mothers walk over to them and both of them eyed him curiously due to his arm being casually around Louis.

“So, Zayn, do you like being in University?” Michelle had asked.

Zayn nodded, “It has it’s ups and downs, but I love the new atmosphere. And the people there aren’t very nice, so I don’t really bother with making friends too often."

Louis smiled, loving hearing the sound of Zayn's voice. "You're pretty," he spoke up, giggling and eating more ice cream.

Zayn’s face blushed, “Thank you,” he squeaked out as he started licking at his ice cream. A bit of the ice-cream dripped down his hand and he watched it trickle down slowly.

Louis giggled and ate his ice cream, happily ate his ice cream. "Mummy, what are we doing after this?"

"I don't know, Boo. Probably finish unpacking."

"I don't like unpacking. Packing was worse, though." Michelle chuckled in response.

“Maybe I could help you, make it fun?” Zayn offered.

"Like what?" Louis asked with a small pout, cuddling further under Zayn's arm.

“Like we could play music and I can unpack the boxes as you put the stuff away. Then we can like end with a dance party!” Zayn exclaimed, and he’s the one who’s supposed to be older.

Louis beamed, nodding quickly. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Mummy can Zayn come over?"

Michelle chuckled, but nodded. "Of course. You don't mind, do you Stephanie?"

"Nope," Stephanie really with an easy smile.

Zayn sighed in relief that his mother actually let him stay with Louis. “Louis, you have ice-cream,” he motions his hand around his mouth, “all over your face and even in your hair. How did you even get it in your hair?”

Louis looked at his sticky hands and shrugged. "I eat in a very messy manner."

Zayn hands him over some napkins, “Here Lou before you get sticky.”

Louis giggled and grabbed the napkins. He set his ice cream down before wiping his hands with three of the napkins. His mum sighed before grabbing a couple napkins.

"C'mere Boo," she said. He leaned forward and let his mum wipe the chocolate off his face. "Thanks mummy!" he chirped before finishing his ice cream.

Zayn smiled, even though that Louis is sixteen, he wasn’t like other sixteen year olds. He got to thinking, could this just be how he was brought up or does he have a condition that makes him this way. He shook that out of his thoughts and continued to eat his ice cream.

“Boys, we’re going to bathroom and when we get back we will leave, okay?” Their mother’s got up and disappeared into the back.

After a while, Zayn heard a roar of laughter, he looked up to see those kids pointing and laughing at Lou. Zayn turned his head and noticed that somehow he managed to drop his ice-cream on his lap. Louis's bottom lip wobbled and he quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. He was tripped again, and he burst into tears.

Not caring that he didn't know where he was, he bolted out the door, leaving Lily on the floor of the parlour.

Zayn quickly shot up out of the booth, their mother’s already running after Louis, and he went over to the kids. “What the fuck is your problem?” He screamed at them, all of them froze their laughter, “Why do you think that’s funny? Just because he’s different or doesn’t act like you want him to doesn’t mean that you should laugh or make fun of him. How would you like it if you were in his position and this happened? Wouldn’t you cry or run away like he did?” They all just stared at him and they all shook their heads.

“We’re sorry.” Zayn heard one of them whisper, he knew he was probably the leader of the group. “Don’t say it to me, say it to the boy you just made cry.” With that he bolted out of the parlor and ran in the direction that he had saw Louis runoff to.

Louis ran quickly, running through crowds and around corners. He didn't know where he was, and he was starting to grow scared. He heard his name being called, but he ignored it. He was filled with adrenaline, legs bringing him further and further from the part of town he knew. He dashed around a corner and into a nearby alley. He panted heavily as he leaned against the wall. He fell to the floor and buried his face in his knees, sobbing.

Zayn saw that his mother’s stopped, they had lost his track. He caught up to them, “Where’d he go?”

“We don’t know, but what happened back there?”

“Ohh those kids were laughing at him when he dropped ice cream on his shirt, and then he tripped again, probably by one of their feet. Then I sort of told them off before running here.”

“Zayn, please you need to find my baby, please.”

Zayn nodded, “Where was the last place he turned?”

“Well, somewhere around here, maybe if we split up we’ll find them.” They split off, and started to call off Louis’ name, hoping to find him.

Louis hiccupped, sniffling as he picked his head up. "Lily?" he said weakly, looking all around. "Lily?!" he screamed.

He quickly got up and started running back to the parlour. Lily was on his mind when he ran into someone, falling right onto his bum. He landed with an 'omf, and looked up to see Zayn.

“Louis, there you are!” Zayn pulled him into his arms, “You scared us half to death.”

"I need Lily," he said, squirming out of Zayn's arms. He ran, again, quickly towards the direction he thought the ice cream parlour was.

“Wait, Lou don’t run!” Zayn chased after him, and he watched as Louis ran back inside the parlor, coming back right back out. Zayn smiled softly, “Now, let’s go find your mum, okay?” Louis nodded, sniffling as he held Lily close.

They found Michelle looking in a park, calling his name. When she spotted them, she pulled Louis into her arms and held him close.

"Oh baby, you scared me so much," she said into his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Those boys were being mean to me."

She pulled back and gently cupped his face. "I know Boo. Remember what I told you before we moved? You can't always run away from your problems."

"I know..."

Michelle looked up at Zayn, “Thank you, thank you Zayn.” She smiled widely. Stephanie runs in a bit later, and sighs in relief that they found Louis.

“Louis, let’s get home, get you changed and Zayn can still help you unpack, alright?”

Louis clung close to his mum as they walked home. Louis kept his eyes on his feet the whole way home.

When they got home, Stephanie said goodbye and walked to her own house.


	2. Part 2.

 

 

Louis ran up to his room before changing into a pair of boxers and large jumper.

Zayn walked into his house and decided to change out of his clothes that were dirty from the field. He opted on a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt. He let his mom know that he left and then he was out the door over to Louis’.

Louis hummed quietly to Bastille as it played through the speaker of his iPod clock. He started unpacking more of his stuffed animals, placing them on his shelves.

“Hello, Zayn, Louis is right upstairs. You can go right up,” Michelle spoke as she opened the door to let Zayn inside. He nodded and ventured his way upstairs, the soft melody of Oblivion filled his ears as he reached the door to Louis’ bedroom.

Louis looked up, smiling widely and waved. "Hi Zaynie!" he greeted happily.

Zayn chuckled, walking in and plopped on the bed. Bouncing on it for a bit before talking, “So, what do you want me to do?”

Louis tapped his chin and scratched his bare thighs. "Um. You can unpack my clothes and put them in my closet and then my dresser. My undies go in the top drawer."

Zayn nodded before realizing that Louis was just in an oversized t-shirt, and he looked away. He looked where the other boxes were and started to unpack the clothes. He got to his undies and he couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh.

Louis looked over at Zayn curiously. "What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You have duckies on your undies. I used to have a pair of these.” Zayn held up the tiny pair up to Louis’ curious face.

Louis giggled, blushing before continuing unpacking. "I like duckies."

Zayn nodded because in the boxes there were many others with duckies, each a different color. It made him more adorable in Zayn’s eyes.

Louis hummed and finished the box he was working on. He went and helped Zayn unpack, loudly singing The Draw.

Zayn joined Louis in singing loudly, and very off key, but they were having fun. They didn’t hear the door open and Michelle on her phone filming what was going on between the two. They ended in a roar of laughter and Michelle chuckled making the two of them turn around.

"Mummy!" Louis giggled, walking over to Michelle. "No filming!"

Michelle chuckled, “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” Zayn shook his head and turned toward Lou, “At least we’ll have something to laugh about later.”

Louis beamed and nodded quickly. "Yeah," he said before pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands and making sweater paws.

Zayn cooed at how small the jumper had made him look, getting curious Zayn gets up off the bed and walks over to Louis. He grabs the sleeves and ties Lou in a knot. He steps back to admire his work and chuckles.

"Mehhhh," Louis whined, wiggling around. "Mummy, he tied me up!"

Michelle laughed, but there was one person that wasn’t, Louis.

"Untie me," he whined, starting to tear up. "Please!"

Zayn chuckles, but unties him before Louis started to cry. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself, you looked adorable.”

Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn. "Meanie."

Zayn just shook his head, “Let’s get back to unpacking before we have to continue tomorrow.”

Louis smiled and nodded. He went back and started unpacking again as Michelle left the room.

Zayn turned up the volume when Maps by Maroon 5 came through the speakers. Zayn starts to sing at the top of his lungs, not caring who listens, he just really loves this song.

Louis stopped to listen to Zayn sing. "You have a really pretty voice," he said shyly.

Zayn blushed slightly, “So do you.”

"No," Louis giggled, "My voice is yucky. Yours isn't."

“Nope, yours is soft and beautiful.” Zayn smiled down at the younger lad.

Louis blushed hotly as he finished the box he was working on. “Shh.”

“I’m telling you the truth, I would never lie to you.”

Louis giggled quietly as he folded up his box. "Almost done," he said happily.

Zayn wasn’t too happy that they were almost done, he didn’t want them to finish. He didn’t want to go back to his house, he wanted to stay with Louis.

Louis hummed quietly along to the current song that was blasting through his iPod as he grabbed the last box. He looked inside and carried the box over to his closet. He then began unpacking the clothes and hanging them up.

Zayn watched as Louis was hanging up the clothes, and noticed that he was having a bit of a struggle getting stuff into the top shelf. “Need help?”

Louis looked over his shoulder, blushing hotly as he nodded. "I'm too short," he mumbled.

“Here, just tell me what you want up there and I’ll put them there. Alright?” Zayn spoke as he walked over towards Louis.

Louis nodded and handed the objects to Zayn. "There," he said, pointing to a spot for Zayn to put them.

Zayn stretched onto his tippy toes to make sure that he would be able to get everything onto the shelf. After a few more things, they were done with the closet. “What else needs to be done?”

Louis looked around his room. "You can help me hang up my posters," he said before walking over and grabbing his band posters. "After that, we're done."

“Okay, what kind of posters are they?” Zayn asked as he got onto a step stool to hang them up higher on the walls.

"There's 5 Seconds of Summer, Maroon 5, Bastille, and Cher Lloyd," Louis replied, watching Zayn.

“What no One Direction?” Zayn shot a wink towards Louis.

"Who?" Louis asked curiously. "I don't think I've listened to them before. Are they good?"

Zayn shrugged, “They have a nice sound and some good slow songs. There is a member who can hit the high notes perfectly, not to mention he’s extremely attractive.”

Louis giggled. "I bet not as handsome as you," he mumbled, blushing hotly.

Zayn blushed so much that it reached the tip of his ears to the underside of his chin. He mumbled a quiet thanks before continuing on putting up the posters.

Louis sighed happily as Zayn finished. "Thanks," he said, hugging Zayn. "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Zayn smiled as Louis dainty arms wrapped around him, “Sure, maybe you could get your mom to invite my mom so she’s not left out.”

Louis smiled and nodded, pulling back and bounding down into the kitchen. "Mummy! Can Zayn and his mummy stay for dinner?"

Michelle looked up from the stove, “Sure, honey. Why don’t you go over to Zayn’s house and ask his mum directly.”

"Ok," Louis said before grabbing Zayn's hand and racing next door.

“Woah, Louis slow down! You’re going to make me-“ with that Zayn tripped on his feet and tackled Louis to the ground. Zayn groaned and looked up, only to be met with a pair of wide blue eyes.

Louis giggled. "Hi," he said quietly. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

“I should be the one asking you that, my bigger body crushed you.” Zayn smiled before rolling off of Louis, reaching out a hand to help the younger one up off the grass.

Louis smiled and hopped up. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I like running when I'm really excited."

Zayn brushed the dirt off Louis’ back before replying, “It’s totally understandable. Now come on before my mum starts making dinner.”

Louis smiled and nodded as he followed Zayn happily.

Zayn unlocked the door with his key and lead Louis into the kitchen, “Ohh hello boys,” Stephanie spoke as she started to get stuff ready for dinner.

"Hi," Louis greeted, "Can Zayn eat dinner at my house?"

“Sure, on one condition,” Stephanie said as she looked at them.

"What?" Louis asked curiously, looking between Zayn and Stephanie.

“I make my special side dish and join you as well.”

"Yeah!" Louis said, bouncing on his toes. "I was just about to ask you to come with!"

Zayn smiled big, “Mum what were you going to make?” Stephanie looked up, “My homemade cheesy mashed potatoes, if that’s alright with you Lou?”

"Yes! Oh my god! I love mashed potatoes!" Louis yelled excitedly, bouncing.

Zayn laughed at Louis’ excited state, and soon Stephanie was laughing along with him.

Louis stopped bouncing and blushed hotly. "What?" he whined.

“You are just too cute!” Stephanie replied, bopping his nose.

Louis scrunched his nose. "No I'm not. Anydoodles. I'll see ya later!" he said before skipping out the door and walking home.

Zayn looked to his mum, “Zayn if you so ever dare hurt that child, I will personally do something ten times worse, got it?” He held his hands up in defense, “I wasn’t even planning on hurting him, my heart shatters when he cries. I have no plan of hurting him, okay?” Stephanie nods and then motions for him to grab some of the stuff to bring over next door.

"Zayn's mummy is bringing over homemade cheesy mashed potatoes and eating with us!" Louis announced to his mum when he got home.

Michelle smiled at her son. "Ok baby, why don't you go wash up and them come help me cook dinner?"

"Ok!" he said before going into the bathroom to wash his hands.

“Mum wouldn’t it be easier to just cook it here?” She just shook her head, “I already have everything together and it only takes fifteen minutes to cook, so I don’t see why it can’t just put into the oven there.”

“Okay,” Zayn followed his mum out of the house and walked the short distance to Lou’s house. They knocked on the door waiting to be let in.

"I got it!" Louis said before wiping his hands off and dashing to the door. He had put on some skinny jeans and stuck a blue and white flower crown on top of his head. He opened the door and smiled widely. "Mummy! Zayn and his mummy are here!"

He stepped aside to allow them inside before dashing back to the kitchen, "They're here," he repeated in a whisper.

"I heard you," Michelle said with a chuckle.

Zayn chuckled and followed his mum into the kitchen. “The potatoes only take 15 minutes to cook, so I thought it would be easier to cook them here.” Michelle nodded and took the pot from Stephanie, “I had the oven on anyways, we can put it in right before the chicken is done cooking so we don’t eat cold potatoes.”

"Hot potato, hot potato," Louis sang quietly under his breath, giggling. He looked outside before turning back to his mum. "I'm gonna go play football. Zaynie, wanna play with me?!"

“I’m horrid at football!” Zayn truthfully stated.

"I can teach you!" Louis said, grabbing Zayn's hand and dragging him outside. "I've been playing football ever since I could walk!"

“Its true, when he was about two he got his first football at the store. When we got home he threw a tantrum until I helped him learn,” Michelle spoke to Zayn, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Alright, but please take it easy on me.”

Louis giggled and grabbed the black and white ball from where it was laying and carried it over. "Do you know how to dribble?"

“What is dribbling?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis dumbfounded at the football terminology.

Louis only laughed and put the ball on the ground. He then lightly kicked it as he jogged around in the backyard. "Like this. Just try to keep the ball by you so it doesn't get too far and your opponent can steal it."

Zayn watched Louis as he kicked the football up and down the backyard, “That doesn’t seem to hard.”

"Try it," Louis said, passing it over to Zayn.

Zayn stopped the ball with his foot before he copied what he saw Louis just do. He was good, and then well, he face planted onto the ground. “I don’t remember this being what Lou showed me,” he muttered to himself.

Louis gasped and jogged over to Zayn and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Zayn rolled over on to his back and groaned, “That hurt, but I’m fine.”

Zayn grabbed Louis’ hand and he got up from the hard ground. He groaned, arching his back to release some of the pressure, “That hurt, but I’m alright.”

Louis pouted and nodded. "Now try again! And _don’t_ fall."

“Because my life goal is to constantly fall, but I won’t fall; just for you.”

Louis blushed hotly. "W-what? Stop."

“What if I don’t want to stop.”

Louis scrunched his nose and flicked Zayn's nose. "Too bad."

Zayn pouts, “Fine.”

Louis smiled and watched as Zayn did it again. "You're doing great!"

Zayn really never liked football, but if it was too see Louis smiled he’d do it any day. “Louis, can we do something else?”

Louis's smile dropped. "Why? I...I love football."

“I didn’t mean it like that, I meant something other than dribbling.”

"Oh!" Louis said, beaming. "Yeah!"

He stole the ball from Zayn and kicked it to his mum before grabbing his small cones from the shed. He set them in a line before getting the ball back. He dribbled it in between the six cones, "Easy!"

Zayn watched Louis with wide eyes, if he tried to do that, he’d fall face first on the ground again. “Erm, I don’t know Lou,” He rubbed the back of his neck, really not looking forward to the next few minutes.

"C'mon!" Louis said, dragging Zayn over. "Just do what I did and you'll be able to do it!"

Zayn really couldn’t say no, he grabbed the ball and started dribbling in between the cones. He was doing good until he got to the last one, he fell face first once again.

Louis huffed, stomping his foot and not bothering to help Zayn stand. "I'm able to do it!" he yelled, frustrated. "Why can't you?!"

Zayn frowned and before he was able to say something, Michelle was running out the door. “Lou, honey what’s the matter? Zayn why are you on the ground? Someone tell me what happened?”

"Zayn can't do anything right!" Louis yelled, pointing to Zayn. "I'm doing the simplest things for football, and he can't do anything!"

“Honey you can’t get upset at this. You need to realize that not everyone can do the same things,” Michelle tried to soothe him, but it wasn’t working.

Zayn got up and went over to Louis, “I’m sorry, I don’t have really good hand eye coordination. Which is the reason why that I’ve never really played football, I tried but my feet kept getting in the way.”

Louis huffed and stormed inside. He went up to his room and slammed his door closed, locking it, and crawling under his covers and cuddling all his stuffed animals close.

Zayn watched as Louis went upstairs, “I’m sorry, he hasn’t gotten like this in awhile. He just needs to think things over and let off steam before he hurts someone. He always goes up to his room and waits for me to go up.”

Zayn just nodded, looking at his scraped knees, “The first aid kit is in the bathroom on the first floor-second door to your left. I’ll go talk to Lou.” Zayn followed her inside and only broke up when she went up the stairs and he turned into the bathroom.

"Lou?"

"What?!" Louis snapped, back to the door and facing the wall.

Michelle walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She set a hand on his shoulder, sighing when he shook it off. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," he said, voice stiff and like steel.

"Please talk to me, baby. I'm here to help."

"Zayn can't do anything I like, nobody does. Nobody plays with me because they think I'm stupid, and the one person who does can't do anything I like. It's not fair!"

Michelle sighed and gently rubbed his shoulder. "For one, you're not stupid, you're very smart. And two, not everybody likes the same things as you."

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said, shaking off her hand again and cuddling further under the covers. Michelle sighed before walking out of the room.

Zayn heard Michelle walk down the stairs and she sighed, “He doesn’t want to come back down, you guys don’t have to stay. I’m sorry.”

Stephanie walked over to Michelle and rubbed her back, “We were invited and we are staying.”

Zayn nodded in agreement, “Maybe I could talk to him?” Michelle looked over to him and shrugged, “It’s worth a try, go on up.”

Louis sighed as he cuddled further into the pillow underneath him. He huffed when the door opened again, "Go away!" he yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the figure in the doorway. "I don't wanna talk to anybody!"

Zayn walked into Louis’ room and was hit in the face with a pillow. “I just want to talk with you and tell you that I’m sorry.”

"Well I don't wanna talk to you," Louis snapped, "You can't play football, and you don't like anything I like. Might as well just call me stupid and stop talking to me all together because that's what happens all the time."

“Lou, I will never call you stupid. If someone were to call you stupid, then they will be dead meat,” Zayn sat at the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry that I can’t play football, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you get better. You never let me finish before you came in here, I may not be a good kicker or dribbler, but I’m an amazing goalie.”

"How do you know? You said you never played football before," Louis said in a small voice.

“My best mate made me the target for his so called target practice. He was the reason for my many black eyes and swollen lips in high school.”

Louis still didn't move. "I'm still not coming downstairs."

“Want to know what happens when sixteen year olds don’t come down for dinner?” Zayn smirked and got up from the edge of the bed and walked closer to Lou’s head.

"What?" Louis said, holding his teddy bears closer to his chest.

“The tickle monster comes and attacks them.” Zayn started to tickle Louis with all his might.

Louis made an irritated noise before shooing Zayn's hands away. "No!" he shouted loudly.

Zayn pulled away and looked into Lou’s curious eyes, “Then tell me what do you want me to do for you to come down and eat.”

"Nothing," Louis huffed, turning away from Zayn.

“I’m sure there’s something, I won’t judge you.”

"Sleep," he answered, closing his eyes.

“Dinner won’t be ready for about another hour, why don’t you take a nap?”

Louis ignored Zayn as he sighed and allowed his breathing to slow to a sleeping pace.

Zayn sighed and rubbed his eyes before he went downstairs. “Louis was being really stubborn, but he’s taking a nap before dinner is ready.”

 

**

 

When Louis woke back up, it was dark outside. He groaned and rubbed his eye, yawning. He walked down the stairs and hummed, smiling when he smelled food cooking.

"I'm hungry," he mumbled, putting his chin on Michelle's shoulder, who was sitting on the couch.

"There's dinner on the counter. We already ate so take as much as you'd like," Michelle said, kissing Louis's cheek.

"Meh," Louis said, walking back into the kitchen to dish up a plate.

Zayn only watched the interaction from the corner of his eye. “So, what would you guys want to watch?” Michelle asked as she went into the cupboard next to the tv, “We’ve got Frozen, Brave, Transformers 1, 2 and 3, Thor, Captain America, and all three Iron Man’s, to name a few.”

"Mummy, can I eat in the living room?" Louis called from where he sat at the dining room table, alone.

"Not today, baby. I don't want you spilling," Michelle replied.

Louis sighed and turned back to his food, eating quietly.

Zayn spoke up, “I’ll pass on the movie.” He got up off the couch and sat down in front of Louis.

Louis looked at Zayn in shock as he chewed quietly. He swallowed and gave him a small smile before taking another bite.

“Feeling better?” Zayn asked Louis.

Louis nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, sorry."

Zayn smiled, “It’s alright, we all have our bad days. Don’t worry about it.”

Louis sighed and finished eating without saying anything. "Yeah, but...you don't have as many as I do," he mumbled before standing up and bringing his dishes to the sink.

“On the contrary, when I was a bit younger I was quite like how you are now.”

"Exactly! Younger! I'm not...I don't act my age!" Louis said, setting the dishes down before he could break them. "But I don't...I have...I'm bipolar ok," he finished in a whisper.

“I know Lou, I know that you have that. I have it, but I’ve learned to control it, and with practice so can you.”

"I can't," Louis whispered, "And how did you know I was? Did mummy tell you?" Louis whispered, wringing a hand towel in his hands.

“This time she didn’t, I know the signs and the behaviors of people who have it. When I was fourteen my mum put me into a support group because I had gotten so bad, being in that group made me open up and realize that just because I’m bipolar should set me off from the others. I seen the many different kinds of bipolar disorder and I notice it all the time."

Louis nodded, letting go off the towel to walk into the living room. "I'm still kinda tired. Is it ok if I go to bed?"

Michelle smiled and nodded. "Of course, baby. Sleep well, and I hope you feel better in the morning."

Louis smiled and hugged his mum tight, kissing her cheek before hugging Stephanie. He walked into the kitchen and gave Zayn a large hug, kissing his cheek before walking to his room.

“Thank you that that, Zayn. I think Lou will feel better now that he knows that he’s not alone,” Michelle spoke as she walked him and his mum to the door. “Really, it’s not a problem. See you tomorrow at some point.” They bid their goodnights and Zayn ventured on upstairs into his room. He then just noticed that Lou’s window was right across his.

Louis pulled his jeans off before taking off his sweater and leaving him in his boxers. He then took off his boxers and pulled a large tee over his head. He slipped under the covers and sighed contently.


	3. Part 3.

 

 

“Louis, Zayn is here!” Michelle called up the stairs, it was the day that Zayn was bringing over his friends to meet Lou. He was about to start school, and he didn’t want to start alone.

"Coming, hang on!" Louis said as he finished styling his hair. He tried styling it up in a quiff instead of his usual fringe. He checked himself out in the mirror and smiled. He had on a white shirt with blue stripes, and tan trousers. Over his shirt, he had dark brown suspenders. "Mummy, do I look alright?"

Michelle came upstairs and smiled at her only child. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing his forehead. "Now c'mon, don't wanna leave Zayn and his friends waiting."

Louis had a light blush on his cheek, but he bounded down the stairs anyways. "Zaynie!" he said excitedly as he skipped over and enveloped the older boy in a hug.

Zayn heard his name being yelled and right before he was to say something, he was tackled into a hug. “Hello, Lou, how are you?”

Louis giggled, "I'm good. How are you, Zaynie?"

“I’m very good, now you ready to meet my friends?” He asked Lou, waiting for his response before he let him outside to meet them.

Louis nodded quickly as he stood up. "Mhmm."

“Alright, lets get going.” He grabs Louis’ hand and they go outside. Leaning against the hood of the car are two older lads, one with really curly hair and the other one with blonde hair. “Louis, the curly haired freak is Harry and the other one is Harry’s mate, Niall. There was supposed to be three, but Liam had to go back to UNI earlier than expected. So, you’re stuck with us for today.”

Louis smiled and waved at the other two. "I'm Louis," he said shyly. "I'm sixteen."

“Harry, he’s so adorable! Can we keep him!” Niall gushed and tugged on Harry’s jacket.

“Niall, stop that! He’s not something to own, he is a human being,” Harry scolded Niall.

Louis blushed hotly and giggled into Zayn's shoulder. "I like them," he said to Zayn.

“Good, because once they fall in love with you, there’s no turning back,” He whispered back.  
Louis giggled and walked over to them. He gave them each a large hug before shuffling back over to Zayn.

“Great,” He clapped his hands together, “Now let’s get some food, what would you lot want?”

"I want pasta," Louis said, playing with his bottom lip as he stared up at Zayn.

“Zayn, you said we’d go for pizza?” Niall piped up as he followed the rest as they piled into the car.

“There’s a pizza place that also has pasta and other such stuff. Don’t worry, I got it all figured out,” Zayn spoke as he started the car, backing out into the street.

Louis smiled and played with his fingers in his lap. He was quiet as the others loudly conversed.

“So, Louis, what are your favorite things to do?” Niall asked, deciding to break the silence.

Louis hummed and stopped looking out the window to look at Niall in the front seat. "Um, it's silly. You wouldn't wanna know..." he mumbled, cheeks flaming.

“It’s not silly Lou, and why don’t you tell Niall what it is. I think you’ll be surprised by his reaction.” Zayn was concentrating on driving, and turned over to Louis and winked at him.

"Um...I love playing football. And, um. Making flower crowns and...shopping," Louis said, mumbling the last part.

“You shouldn’t have said football, now this one’s never going to shut up,” Harry muttered from the back.

“Harry, don’t be mean,” Zayn scolded him and smiled to Louis.

“We definitely need to play sometime! And make me a flower crown too! Can I get a blue one? no purple? Wait, can I get more than one?” Niall bounced in his seat like a five year old

Louis giggled as he watched Niall. "I tried playing with Zayn, but he isn't very good."

“He was never any good, I was the one who gave him the black eyes and swollen lips when I needed to practice,” Harry spoke up, after calming Niall down before he hit his head on the roof of the car.

"You're a meanie," Louis said, pouting. "Zayn is clumsy enough."

The car burst into laughter, it was true, Zayn would trip over his feet on a daily basis in high school. “I never did sent him to the ER, once!” Harry protested.

“That’s a lie, you did. Remember when the ball hit my nose hard enough, you broke it?”

Harry slumped, “Yeah, I’m still sorry about that.”

Zayn just shrugged, “My nose got straighter, so no worries.”

"No straighter than your sexuality," Niall said with a snort.

"What?" Louis said, innocence shining through. "Zayn's what?"

“Now look at what you’ve done,” Harry groaned.

Zayn stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck, luckily they just pulled into the parking lot to the restaurant. “My sexuality, as in liking boys or girls.”

"I like boys, what's that make me?" Louis asked, his cheeks flaming red.

“Perfect for Zaynie boy over there,” Niall muttered. “Why don’t we go get a table, take your time.” Harry got out of the car and pulled a protesting Niall with him.

Zayn turned to Louis, “It means that you’re gay and there is nothing wrong with it. Because I’m the same way, and if someone tries to make fun of you tell those two hooligans in there and they will help you out.”

"Why would they make fun of me?" Louis asked, his voice small.

“Not all people like people who like the same sex. Some people think it’s wrong, but if you stay by Harry, as tall and as scary as he is, no one will ever dare touch you,” Zayn kissed Lou’s forehead, “And you tell me anything that happens, alright?”

Louis nodded, smiling. "Ok. Thanks Zaynie."

“Alright, now let’s go get you some pasta!” Zayn got out of the car, locking it quickly and leading Louis into the building.

Louis hummed quietly as they found Niall and Harry sitting in a booth in the back.

"You guys good?" Harry asked, smiling kindly.

Louis smiled and nodded. "I'm gay," he announced happily as he sat on the inside of the seat.

Harry and Niall sat there stunned, and they even got a few dirty looks from the others in the restaurant. Zayn glared at them and they went back to quietly eating their food. “Well, that’s good,” Niall spoke breaking the silence, “I’m actually bisexual, as well as dear ol’Harry here.”

"Did I say something wrong?" Louis asked, sinking in his seat.

“Nope, just a bit surprised us, that’s all.” Harry spoke up and turning around to flip off the people who started to talk about them.

“Louis, just don’t listen to those people,” Zayn spoke to him.

Louis's eyes watered as he heard some of the things the people were saying. "Why are they being mean?" he asked thickly.

“Because those fucking fucks don’t care who’s feelings they hurt,” Niall spoke angrily and slammed his fists onto the table.

“Excuse me sir, but what seems the problem?” A small voice spoke and they turned to see a small girl at their table, with a notepad.

“Those people over in that table are sending nasty remarks because we all have a different sexual orientation than them.”

The girls eyes went wide, “I’m sorry, I’m going to get my manager and they will be dealt with. But, would you guys like anything to drink?” She wrote down their orders and once she left Zayn turned to Louis. “I’m sorry Lou, I didn’t know this was going to happen,” He thumbed away the stray tears that were falling down his face.

Something snapped inside Louis as he scratched his nails on the table surface. His jaw was clenched as he was glaring at the other table.

“Zayn, what is he doing?” Niall looked scared, not in fear, but scared for Louis’ sake.

Zayn grabbed Louis’ arms, “Lou, calm down, don’t do anything.”

Louis didn't move, ignoring the others. "Let me out," he said calmly, making marks on the wooden tabletop.

“Lou, you don’t know what you're doing, please stop.” Zayn looked feared, he didn’t know what was happening and he was scared.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna teach them a lesson," Louis said lowly. "It's not nice to mock others."

“The nice girl said that they will get taken care of, don’t make this worse.” And just as Zayn was going to continue, and very angered man came out from the back.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!” He screamed at the table of low lifes, “I WILL NOT TOLERATE GAY BASHING OR ANY SORT OF BASHING INSIDE THIS RESTAURANT! DON’T YOU EVEN KNOW WHY THE NAME IS LUKE AND ASHTON’S! YOU FUCKING PRICKS!”

Louis's grip lessened as a tall, blonde guy stormed out, followed by a slightly shorter guy with light brown hair. He shook his head and dropped his hands to his lap. He then watched as the group left, the blonde coming over to their table.

"I am so sorry. Your meal is on the house, that was rude of them. Are you guys alright? I'm Luke, by the way, and this is my boyfriend Ashton. This is our parlour," the blonde, Luke, said.

“We’re fine, but Lou over here gave us quite the freight,” Niall spoke motioning to Lou, “I’m Niall, this is Harry and that one is Zayn. It’s nice to meet you,” He put his hand out for Luke to shake, and Ashton as well.

"I'm Louis," Louis said, shaking their hands. "Zayn, can you move? I'd like to use the restroom." Zayn nodded and got up for Louis, sitting back down on the seat.

Ashton nudged Luke, “So, what’s the deal with you and Louis?”

Zayn stiffened, “Nothing,” he spoke all bit too fast.

“Sure about that?” Luke spoke and he sat down, putting his arm over Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn looked at him, “I’m very sure.”

“Because the way the little guy looked at you was like you were a god or something.” Ashton spoke up, having pulled up a chair. Niall and Harry stifled out laughter and Zayn glared at them making them stop.

“I’m serious, there is nothing going on, alright!” Zayn screamed, the first time his bipolar disorder showing in three years.

Louis splashed water on him, taking a shaky breath. He didn't know what came over him. He walked back out, eyes widening when he saw Zayn angry.

"Zaynie?" he asked, voice small as he tried catching Zayn's attention.

Zayn was still fuming, and he motioned for Luke to move out his way. He stormed out of the building. He leaned up against the the wall and he put his head into his hands, tears were forming from the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, the past three years, all down the drain.”

Louis played with his fingers before hesitantly following Zayn out. "Zaynie? Are you alright?" he asked, walking over to Zayn and touching his shoulder gently.

Zayn moved his hands, the tears rolling down his cheeks, “I’m sorry,” He whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he repeated over and over again.

Louis pulled Zayn into a hug, holding him close. "It's alright," he whispered, lightly scratching at Zayn's scalp.

Zayn continued crying, he never liked it when he yelled because right after he yelled it would result in crying. He pulled away from Louis and kept him at arms length. He looked at Lou’s curious eyes before he leaned in.

Louis's breath hitched before Zayn's lips brushed against his. He leaned forward and met Zayn in a soft, sweet kiss.

Zayn smiled brightly as the kiss broke, “I quite like you, Lou.”

"I quite like you too," Louis whispered, eyes searching Zayn's. "A lot."

Zayn pecked his lips again and grabbed his hand walking back inside. Luke and Ashton were still talking to Niall and Harry when they approached the table. They all went to their intertwined hands, “PAY UP MOFOS!” Niall yelled and they all groaned, each pulling out twenty dollars from their wallets.

“Really guys, betting on us?” Zayn scoffed and motioned for Lou to get into the booth and he slid in after.

Louis giggled and sat down. "You guys are silly."

“But, you like us, and you’re stuck with us,” Niall replied and then looked over to Luke and Ashton, “You know, we came here for pizza and pasta, and we still don’t have pizza and pasta.”

Louis giggled as they walked quickly into the kitchen to grab their food. "Sorry," Luke apologized, setting the large pepperoni pizza on the table; Ashton set the pan of pasta next to the pizza.

"Enjoy! I cooked the pasta myself," Ashton said proudly, blushing as Luke kissed his cheek.

Niall grabbed the bowl of pasta, but Zayn slapped his hand away, “No, you wanted pizza, there’s your pizza. The pasta is for Lou and whomever he wants to share it with.”

Louis blushed as he served himself a plate of pasta. "Everybody but Niall," he decided, smirking.

Niall pouted, “Meanie.” He stuck his tongue out at Louis.

Louis giggled, "I'm just teasing. Everybody can have pasta."

He grabbed the Parmesan cheese as Luke and Ashton sat down in a couple chairs and chatted with the four of them.

“Come on boys, have some too!” Niall muttered with a mouth full of pasta and pizza.

“Niall, close your mouth when you are eating!” Harry exclaimed as a piece of pepperoni fell from Niall’s mouth.

They all laughed and Luke shook his head. "We ate not long before you came. Thank you though."

"You guys liking the food so far?" Ashton asked.

Louis nodded, smiling. "It's yummy."

“Very yummy,” Zayn spoke as he took a bite of pasta, a bit of sauce was on his chin. Niall looked at him, “What is there something on my face?” Louis giggled and nodded. He turned Zayn's face and licked it off, smiling against his skin before kissing Zayn's lips.

Luke clapped his heads, “Aww you two are adorable!” He put his hands on his chin and watched in awe. Zayn blushed and continued on eating the food in front of him.

Louis blushed hotly as he pulled back and ate quietly.

"You're more adorable," Ashton whispered, kissing Luke's cheek, causing him to giggle quietly.

“You guys are the cutest thing ever,” Harry spoke, being the most quiet the whole time they’ve been here. But, he really wasn’t much of a talker. The others agreed, making the two older men blush.

"Aww Harreh!" Niall cried out, bringing Harry in and sloppily kissing his cheek. "Are we cute yet?"

Harry shoved Niall off of him, laughing. "No, and we never will be."

"It's the accent," Ashton said to Niall. "It's a turn off."

Niall pouted and everybody laughed. “The accent gets all the girls and boys,” Niall defended, but no one was listening to him. Niall turned to Harry, who was still laughing, and frowned. Why is the one person that he wants to be with, laughing?

Louis giggled and finished his helping before grabbing a slice of pizza. He moaned as he finished chewing and swallowed. "This is some of the best pizza I've ever had."

"Thanks," Ashton said, beaming. "I'm the head chef here, actually. Lukey here is just in charge of all the workers and does payroll. He's so smart." He gently cupped Luke's face and brought him in for a sweet kiss.  
Luke blushed hotly, but smiled as he kissed Ashton back.

"You guys are so cute, it's sickening," Harry said.

“Wait until those two lovebirds get closer,” Luke pointed to Zayn and Louis, “they will be just as gross.”

Louis blushed hotly as he took a sip of his water. "We just got together," he mumbled, "We're not even boyfriends."

“Not yet.” Luke muttered, and then straightened up, “Now who wants dessert!”

Louis looked at Zayn. "Were you planning on dessert?" he asked quietly.

“What do you guys have?” Zayn asked and Luke started to speak, “Brownie sundae, banana split, cheesecake, red velvet cake, molten chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream, cookies or ice-cream-we have many flavors”

"Can I have a brownie sundae?" Louis asked shyly, looking at Zayn. "Is that alright? I'm not a pig, I swear."

Zayn chuckled, “I would never call you a pig, but you are sharing.”

Louis smiled and nodded. "I'll have that then," he told Luke.

“Coming right up!” Luke took the orders from Niall and Harry and went into the back to help out Ashton.

Louis smiled and laid his head on Zayn's shoulder. He sighed in contentment and smiled at all of them.

Zayn wrapped his arm around Louis, kissed the top of his head and no later the desserts came out. The sweet smell of freshly cooked brownies and cookies filled their noses. Niall had ordered a cookie sandwich, Harry the cheesecake, the brownie sundae was sat in front of Zayn. Two spoons were given and Zayn took a spoonful and pushed it towards Lou’s face.

Louis giggled and ate off of the spoon. He moaned as he chewed and swallowed. "Yummy."

He then grabbed the other spoon and took a large spoonful before giving it to Zayn.

Zayn chuckled and took the offer, “This is really good,” He spoke through chews.

“Hey, finish chewing before you talk!” Harry scolded him.

Louis giggled and took a bite of his own. "Yummy," he said to Ashton.

"That seems to be the only thing you can say," he teased.

“Don’t tease him, I’m the only one who can tease him.” Zayn scolded and took another bite.

Niall started laughing, “Mate, that sounded so wrong.”

Louis was confused by what Niall said, but he only took another bite of the sundae,

“Niall would you knock it off,” Zayn spoke to, not wanting him to corrupt Louis anytime soon.

Louis stared at them all with wide eyes. "I don't know what any of you are talking about," he mumbled.

Zayn turned towards them, “Don’t worry Niall is just saying nonsense.”

Louis shrugged and continued eating his sundae. "Yummy in my tummy," he giggled. Zayn chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Alright, boys its just about closing time.” Luke and Ashton started to clear away the dishes

“But it’s only like 6pm, why so early?” Niall asked.

“Erm, well,” Luke whispered something in Niall’s ear and the blonde just blushed.

“Okay, we’ll go.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What? And can we talk to you again?"

Luke and Ashton both smiled, “Yes of course, you know where to find us. But, if you can’t someone give me their phone and I’ll give out our numbers.” Luke took Harry’s phone that was already out on the table and quickly typed in his and Ashton’s numbers, and then sent texts to the others from the phone.

Louis pouted, "How am I supposed to get your number? Nobody has my number."

“I don’t even have your number!” Zayn groaned.

"You never asked," Louis giggled.

“Well, I’m asking now,” Zayn took out his phone, “Wait, what phone do you have anyways?”

"TracFone," Louis replied, pulling out an old flip phone. He pouted when he saw everyone else having some kind of touch screen phone.

“I used to have one of those, those were the shit.” Niall grabbed the phone out of Louis’ hand and typed something quick and then handed it to everyone else. “Well, now you have everyone’s number.”

Louis squealed and beamed. "Yay! Thanks!" he said, snuggling into Zayn's side.

Zayn pulled Louis out of the booth and bid their goodbyes to Luke and Ashton. They all piled into the car, “Umm, Zayn, how is Lou’s mum going to react to this whole thing?” Zayn stiffened, “Lou?”

"What?" Louis asked, buckling up. "Mummy react to what?"

“Lou does your mum know that you like boys?”

"Um...n-no," Louis replied quietly, cheeks flaming.

“Shit,” Zayn mumbled, “Niall and Harry you’re going to stay in the car once we get there, okay?”

"Wait. Why?" Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows as they started for his house.

“We don’t want your mum to feel pressured with all the people in her house, but once we tell her about us, then they can come in and introduce themselves. Alright?”

Louis nodded, "Ok. Mummy thinks love is love no matter what so it should be easy."

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Louis smiled as they suddenly pulled up to his house. He quickly unbuckled and ran inside. "Mummy, guess what?!"

"What baby?" Michelle asked, looking away from the TV.

"I'm gay and I'm dating Zaynie!"

Michelle smiled, "I'm happy for you. Where's Zayn? I'd like to speak to him."

Zayn walked into the house and heard Louis excitedly tell his mum, “I’m right here,” He smiled slightly. Michelle got up and took Zayn into a hug, “I know you will treat him right, thank you for making him happy.”

Louis smiled and skipped outside. "Come inside!" he called to Harry and Niall.

The two boys followed Louis inside, “So, I take that it went well?” Niall asked and Zayn nodded.

Louis smiled and hugged Zayn, cuddling close. "Mhmm."

Zayn put him at arms length and pecked his lips lightly, the others cooing at them. “So, who are these two gentlemen in my presence?” Michelle asked as she eyed them both.

"Harry and Niall," Louis said, pointing to each of them. "They're Zaynie's friends."

“It’s lovely to meet you too, and don’t you dare hurt my baby or I will personally make it so you don’t have children.” Michelle shook their hands firmly.

Louis giggled as they swallowed thickly and nodded. "We had really yummy pasta and pizza."

“Really? where did you go?” Michelle asked as she led them to the backyard, sitting on the porch swings.

“Luke & Ashton’s, it’s in town and the owners are really lovely,” Zayn replied as he sat down next to Louis.

"They're a couple," Louis said, smiling. "They're really nice!"

“Yeah, they really were. When we first came in this group of people were being really rude and then Luke came out really pissed and yelled at them whilst kicking them out of the shop.” Zayn looked at Louis and smiled brightly. “After they left, we got to know the two and Luke sort of put me into a bipolar attack, but Louis was there to help me.”

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's alright because I had a mini-attack, too."

“But, you didn’t go through with it because I stopped you, and well because Luke freaked us all out with that yelling.” Zayn blushed slightly and the others were just watching them intently.

Louis smiled and laid his head on Zayn's shoulder. "We helped each other."

Zayn kissed his forehead, “True that.”

Louis hummed and pursed his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Zayn turned his head and smiled before pressing his lips against Louis’.

Louis hummed happily, smiling against Zayn's lips. "I like kissing you."

“I like kissing you too,” Zayn broke the kiss and turned to see everyone looking at them.

"What?" Louis asked, blushing hotly. He buried his face in Zayn's shoulder. "I do."

“You two are too cute,” Michelle exclaimed before getting up and disappearing into the house.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as watched her movements. "Mummy? Where are you going?"

She came back with some drinks, “Don’t worry baby, I was just getting some drinks.”

Louis smiled and grabbed a glass of iced tea. "Thanks," he said, taking a sip.

“Thank you,” the rest replied. “Well, what would you guys want to do for the rest of the day?” Michelle asked as she handed each of them glasses.

"Movie night!" Louis said excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! Can we watch Finding Nemo?!"

“Ohh Finding Nemo is my fav!” Niall exclaimed, jumping off the porch swing.

Louis giggled and raced inside happily. "I'll put it in!"

The rest of the group piled in behind Louis and Zayn sat down on the loveseat while the others sat on the couch.

Louis popped in the movie and sat on Zayn's lap. "Movie!" he said cheerily.

Zayn got a bit more comfortable once Louis sat on his lap, and he reclined the seat as the movie started to play.

Louis hummed and cuddled back into Zayn's chest, sipping his tea every once in awhile. He closed his eyes when Marlin's wife died. He never liked that part.

Zayn pulled him closer and they all laughed when Dori came into the scene. “Just keep swimming, just keep swimming,” Zayn mumbled quietly.

Louis blushed and peeked out. "I love Dori."

“And I love you,” Zayn blurted out, and then he froze waiting for Louis to respond.

Louis's eyes were droopy as he started falling asleep. His almost empty glass of iced tea loose in his hand.

Zayn was quick to grab the glass before it fell to the ground and the ice tea emptying on the carpet. Louis made a noise and closed his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of Zayn's neck and fell fast asleep.

“Zayn why don’t you bring him on upstairs, you know the way,” Michelle whispered and Zayn nodded before closing the seat and carefully getting to his feet. He got a better grip of Louis and carried him up the stairs.

Louis woke up to being carried. He hummed in contentment and cuddled closer to Zayn.

Zayn carefully opened up the door with one hand and placed Louis onto the bed. He slipped off his shoes and tucked him under the covers.

Louis hummed, smiling as he cuddled into the bed. "Love you," he mumbled tiredly.

Zayn smiled softly and leaned down to carefully kiss Louis, “I love you too, more than you would ever know.”

Louis smiled sleepily and fell back asleep.

Zayn closed the door lightly and walked back downstairs. He sat on the loveseat to watch the rest of the movie, but he ends up falling asleep soon after.


	4. Part 4.

 

 

The next morning, Louis woke up with a smile on his face. He slipped off his suspenders before brushing his teeth and bounding downstairs. "I smell pancakes!" he said loudly, giggling as he walked into the kitchen. "Smells yummy," he said, kissing Michelle's cheek.

Zayn groaned as the smell of pancakes filled his nose, he opened his eyes and realized that he was still at Lou’s house.

"Zaynie!" Louis said, hearing someone in the living room. He jumped on Zayn's lap and cuddled into Zayn's chest happily.

Zayn let out a loud “oomph” as Louis made contact with his groin.

Louis giggled, "Did you sleep well?"

Zayn pushed him off a bit, letting his groin breath, “Yes, I was real comfy,” he croaked out.

Michelle came into the living room and noticed that Zayn looked flustered, “Zayn, you okay?”

“Louis jumped on me and stepped on my groin.”

Michelle eyed Louis calmly, “Lou, honey be careful next time.” She goes off to get ice and hands it to Zayn who carefully sets it in the general area.

Louis pouted as he stood up. "Sorry."

“You didn’t have to get up, and it’s alright you didn’t know.”

Louis giggled and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink, Zaynie?"

“No thank you, let me just get feeling back in my area first, alright?”’

"Ok!" Louis called back, pulling out orange juice and a glass. He poured himself a glass before putting the glass back in the fridge.

It took Zayn a few more minutes to get himself together, he walked into the kitchen with a bit ache still there and dumped the ice in the sink. “Michelle, where did Harry and Niall go?”

"They went home last night," she replied as he finished making the chocolate chip pancakes.

“How did they, we took my car?” Zayn sat down, and Michelle put a plate in front of them.

“I think they took your car, but they said they would be back later today, something about a birthday.”

"Whose birthday is it?" Louis asked as he grabbed the syrup and poured it all over his pancakes.

“Well it’s not until two weeks, but Niall is turning 18 years old, he won’t be here for his birthday he’ll be in Ireland with his family. So we were going to celebrate it today by going to the amusement park that just opened up in the next town over.”

"Can I come?" Louis asked as he took a bite.

"Lou..." Michelle said quietly.

“I’m sure as soon as Niall walks through the door he’ll literally pick up Louis and bring him to the car himself,” Zayn said truthfully.

Louis giggled and got his fingers really sticky with syrup.

"Let Louis clean up first," Michelle said, laughing.

Zayn nodded and his phone, ‘Mate, what is Lou’s address again?’ and Zayn replied back quickly to Niall and not even five minutes later the doorbell rang. “I SMELL SYRUP AND CHOCOLATE!” Niall’s voice bellowed inside the house as he made his way into the kitchen.

Louis giggled and held up his sticky fingers. "We're having chocolate chip pancakes."

“I want some, pwease, can I have some.” Niall pouted and Michelle sighed before she turned the stove back on and made more batter.

Louis laughed and finished eating. He swiped the remaining syrup off with his fingers, getting them sticky.

Niall and Harry were sat at the tables, still looking exhausted, and happily eating their pancakes. “So, ready for today Niall?”  
Louis grabbed the syrup and poured some on his plate. He smiled and played with it, making shapes on his plate, giggling quietly.

"Lou, don't play with your food," Michelle scolded, causing Louis to grow angry.

"I can and I will," he snapped.

“Lou...” Zayn warned.

"What?!" Louis snapped, turning and glaring at Zayn.

“Louis William Tomlinson, have you been taking your meds?” Michelle asked, anger evident in her voice.

"No. Why should I?! They don't help," Louis replied, turning back to his mum. "Are you gonna fucking yell at me or something?"

“Lou, stop, you need to calm down,” Zayn grabbed his arms and looked into his eyes, “Come on where’s the Lou that I fell for?”

Louis ripped his arms out of Zayn's grasp. He grabbed his plate and threw it at the nearest wall, smirking as it shattered onto the floor. "Now I can't fucking play with my food."

“Louis!” Zayn screamed at him, “Stop!” Zayn looked at him, he wasn’t Louis, he was different. Zayn wrapped his arms around him, “Lou, please stop you’re scaring your mum, please.” Michelle was crying, Harry and Niall were trying to comfort her as Zayn tried to get Lou to listen to him. “Louis, just think, do you want to be like this?”

Louis struggled in Zayn's hold. "Let me go!" he yelled.

Zayn’s grip went stronger, “I will not let you go until you promise us that you take your meds. I want Lou back, the one who’s always smiling and getting sticky. Can I have him back?”

"They don't fucking work!" Louis yelled, still struggling to be let free. "I can't stand any of you! Fucking let me go!"

“Louis I am not letting you go, if they stopped working why didn’t you tell your mum, they could have upped your meds. Louis, this isn’t good for you, acting like this.”

"Nobody would listen!" he said, crying from frustration because he wasn't being let go. He kicked back and kicked Zayn in the crotch. He was let go and he ran out the front door.

Zayn groaned and fell to the floor, “Fucking hell, second time in one day I must be so lucky.” He cupped his hands over his groin, “Harry you have the longest legs and most stamina, go run after him. Michelle, get me ice, please.”

Louis ran as fast as he could away from the house. He was still fairly new to the town, and filled with adrenaline. He end up running to a nearby park. He heard someone calling his name, and turned to see Harry chasing after him. He started running again and ran quickly through the park, weaving through people.

"Louis!" Harry called, running faster.

Louis ran to a nearby store, and went inside. He went to the back and into an open unisex stall where he quickly washed his sticky hands.

Harry did as he was asked and took off. He was able to see Louis running and he took off after him. He started to gain on him but Louis decided to make a beeline for this store. Harry stopped abruptly, making Niall tackle him to the ground. “Ooops, sorry mate.”

They both got up and went inside, “Excuse me, but did you see a boy about this tall, suspenders hanging off him?” The worker nodded and pointed to the bathrooms. Harry sighed and muttered a quick thank you before walking over to them. “Louis, please come out.”

"No!" Louis yelled, "I'm not coming out! You'll just make me take my fucking medication, and I'm not gonna do that!"

“Lou I’m not going to make you do anything, you just need to calm down. We can get you back to Zayn and he can teach you how to control your emotions. He’s been off his meds for two years now with only having episodes here or there. I’m sure he would be happy to help,” Harry spoke into the door softly.

Louis crossed his arms and breathed heavily, staring at the wall. He didn't respond for a long time, just trying to calm down.

“Niall and I will be outside getting some ice cream next door, when you’re ready there will be a sundae with your name on it,” Harry spoke and he followed Niall to the front, letting the worker know that they are just going to be next door if he does something, she nodded and tried to flirt with Niall, who Harry just pulled to follow him.

It took awhile, but Louis had finally calmed down to what he would consider normal. He stepped out of the bathroom and gave the worker a small smile before walking next door.

"Hi," he said quietly, sitting next to Harry.

“Ohh hello Louis, so you still want that sundae?”

Louis nodded, blushing as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“So what kind of sundae would you like? Chocolate ice-cream with hot fudge and sprinkles with whipped cream or do you want something else?” Harry asked as he motioned to Niall to wipe off his face.

"That sounds good," Louis said quietly, smiling.

“Coming right up,” Harry got up and went to order the ice cream for Louis. Louis smiled and watched Harry. He sighed and laid his head on the table.

“Here is you’re sundae, but first you have to promise me something.”

Louis looked up. "What?"

“You have to apologize for scaring your mum and for kicking Zayn, I’m sure him getting hit their twice within an hour is painful,” Harry spooned up some of his ice-cream before continuing, “And you may want to up your meds, I know you don’t like the meds, but with Zayn helping you learn to control you may fall into a place that you don’t want to be in.” Niall nodded and swallowed the rest of his ice-cream before opening his mouth to speak, “It’s true, when Zayn was trying to control it, there were times where he would have a screaming fit or punch something or he would cry for hours, but he kept it up and he succeeded.”

Louis squirmed and looked away. "I don't wanna up my meds," he mumbled, "I don't like my meds."

“Maybe see if there is something else you can take? I’m sure if you talk to your mum and Zayn they can see if there is something else you can take. I wouldn’t want to be taking meds that I wouldn’t like either.”  
Louis took a shaky breath and took a bite of his sundae. He didn't reply, only grabbing his styrofoam bowl and sniffled as he left and headed towards home.

Harry and Niall sighed as they left along with Louis. They kept their distance with Louis as they all walked quietly home.

Louis had finished half his sundae by time he got home. He walked straight up to his room, thoughts swirling around in his head.

“So, what happened?” Michelle asked as both Harry and Niall walked in through the door.

“He just needs to think things over, which is why he went upstairs. Niall and I didn’t pressure him into doing anything.”

Louis sat on his bed as he finished eating his sundae. He went back downstairs and threw it away heading back up to his room. He sat back down and let out a shaky breath as he thought about what Niall and Harry said.

Zayn finally made an appearance in the kitchen, still walking weirdly. “I’ll go talk to him, see what’s going on.” Zayn walked up the stairs and knocked quietly on Lou’s door.

"Come in," Louis said, grabbing a teddy bear and holding it close.

Zayn opened the door and his eyes set on a cuddly looking Lou, “Hi.” Zayn sat down in front of Louis and grabbed his hand, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Hi," Louis whispered, gripping loosely onto Zayn's hands. "What are you doing here?”

“Just came to talk, to see how you are,” Zayn nudged Louis to move and he sat up against the pillows with Lou in front of him for him to lean back on him.

Louis sighed and cuddled back into Zayn's chest. "Harry and Niall said I should up my meds," he said quietly, playing with Zayn's fingers.

“Maybe it will help, or maybe we can see if there is another medicine you can take. You said it’s not working anymore, so why don’t we try that? Or do you want me to help you control it like me?”

"Both," Louis admitted quietly. "I wanna try different meds, though."

“Well, first we can get different meds and then we can try with controlling your anger, alright?”

Louis nodded, sighing in contentment.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Lou, “I’ll be right here beside you every step of the way.”

Louis turned and smiled at Zayn. "Thank you. I love you," he whispered, turning to straddle Zayn's waist. He cupped his face before kissing him deeply.

Zayn put his hand around the back of Louis’ neck and kissed back, letting Lou take over the kiss. Zayn broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads, “I love you too.”

Louis smiled and connected their lips again. He licked into Zayn's mouth and moved to tangle his fingers in Zayn's hair.

Zayn groaned in the back of his throat and he breaks the kiss, “Lou, we shouldn’t.”

"Why not?" Louis asked breathlessly, pulling Zayn back in for a kiss.

Zayn broke the kiss again, “Because we just got together yesterday and your mum, plus my friends are downstairs. Someone is bound to come upstairs at some point.”

Louis sighed and nodded, putting his forehead on Zayn's. "You're right. Sorry."

Zayn chuckled, and pecked his lips, “It’s alright babe, when the time is right we’ll do it right. okay?”

"Ok," Louis whispered, kissing Zayn again. "I'm sorry for earlier. I can't control my actions when I'm like that."

“It’s alright, I was the same when I was younger. Really freaked out my mum so many times.”

Louis smiled small and sat back on Zayn's lap. He dropped his hands to his lap and sighed. "You have really pretty eyes."

“Not as pretty as yours."

Louis blushed and covered his eyes. "Blue eyes aren't pretty."

Zayn moved Louis’ hands, “That isn’t right, when I see your eyes I automatically feel better. It looks like I’m looking inside of the purest gem in the world, they always change their shade, either with your mood or the colors you wear. I’m going be real corny about this, but it’s like looking into the ocean, it’s never ending and I just get lost in them everytime I look at you.”

Louis blushed hotly, giggling quietly. "You're so cheesy, but I hate my eyes. They're so ugly."

“Nope, just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean I can’t."

Louis smiled and kissed Zayn's nose. "Your eyes are prettier."

“Mine are too plain.”

"Nope. Your eyes are a very pretty hazel," Louis said.

“Fine, fine I’m not going to argue with you. So, do you just want to stay here or go downstairs?”

"Stay here," Louis decided, laying his head on Zayn's shoulder and cuddling close.

Zayn sighed in content, “Alright.”

Louis smiled and closed his eyes, still straddling Zayn's lap, but squirming until he got comfortable.

Zayn waited for Louis to get comfortable until he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He kissed his forehead lightly and silence fell between the two.

Louis smiled and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Zayn looked down at the sleeping boy, and he smiled. Louis, was his, finally he was his boyfriend. He was really happy with his life right now, nothing can stop it.

When Louis woke up, it was dark outside. He was still cuddled into Zayn's chest and was still being held close. He hummed and cuddled impossibly closer, loving the feeling of being in Zayn's arms.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep but he was woken up by Louis moving in his arms. He blinked open his eyes and noticed that they slept the day away, “Lou, you up?”

"Mhmm," Louis hummed, smiling as he kept his eyes closed.

“Why don’t we go fetch Niall and Harry and we can finally go to the amusement park? They’re open late tonight because it’s opening weekend, up for it?”

Louis nodded as he sat up. "I forgot about that," he giggled.

“I think we both did, alright come on before we have a very angry Niall to deal with,” Zayn chuckled, waiting for Louis to get off him so they could go downstairs.

Louis quickly kissed Zayn before scrambling off and running downstairs.

“I guess someone is excited to go,” Zayn muttered to himself as he slowly made his way down to the others.

Louis giggled as Zayn came downstairs. "Roller coasters!" he cheered, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist.

Zayn was caught off guard when Louis jumped on him, making him almost losing his balance but didn’t fall.

“Careful Lou,” Michelle said as she appeared from the living room.

Louis giggled and hopped off, hugging his mum. "Love you, mummy!"

Michelle smiled and hugged Louis back. "Love you too, bub."

“Alright, now who wants to ride as many rides as possibly before we can’t? First one to vomit buys dinner!” Niall exclaimed as he ran out the door and into the car.

The others just look on in amusement, “Zayn, please don’t let him go on too many.” Michelle kissed Zayn’s forehead and the latter nodded before he grabbed Lou’s hand and walked to the car.

Louis giggled and practically dragged Zayn out the door. "I love roller coasters!"

“I can tell.”

Louis laughed as they all piled into the car. "Always have, always will."

Both of them got into the car and Zayn started the car, “Alright, who’s ready to have some fun?!” Niall yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Me!" Louis yelled, just as loud.

“Well, then let’s get going!” Niall yelled at Zayn.

“Dude, calm down it’s like you’ve never been to an amusement park before,” Harry said, trying to calm down and excited Niall.

Louis giggled, "That's because he's got us to hang out with the whole time!"

“Yes!” Niall yells and holds up his hand to Louis for a high five. Louis high fived Niall and continued into a fit of giggles.

"Someone's in a good mood," Harry commented, "Have a nice nap?" Louis beamed and nodded.

“It was a really nice nap,” Zayn mumbled quietly before turning down the street, pulling into the parking lot for the park

Louis jumped out as soon as they parked, dashing for the entrance. He checked his pockets for his wallet to pay for the ticket in, almost crying because he forgot it at his house.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Zayn spoke as he reached around Louis to pay for both of their tickets.

"Thank you," Louis whispered, kissing Zayn's cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Zayn grabbed Lou’s hand, “So, where to first?”

"Spinny rides!" Louis said excitedly, pulling Zayn over to the teacup rides.

“As long as you don’t spin too much, I get dizzy to easily.”

"The more spinny, the better!" Louis giggled, hopping in line.

Zayn didn’t answer, he didn’t want to upset Louis. They only had to wait a few minutes before they were put into the tea cups.

Louis beamed and sat down, buckling up. He watched Zayn to the same before the ride started up. He then started spinning them around, giggling.

Zayn held the bars, gripping them tightly, hoping the dizziness wouldn’t happen. The spinning was getting to his head and once the ride stopped a wave of nausea overcame him. He ran to the nearest trash can and dry heaved into it.

Louis quickly followed Zayn, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry," he kept repeating over and over again.

After the feeling left him, he stood up straight, “It’s alright, it’s not your fault. This always happens.”

Louis pouted, but kissed Zayn's cheek. "No more spinny rides."

“Yeah, no more spinny rides,” Zayn put his arm around Louis’ shoulder, “Let’s go find where Niall and Harry went.”

Louis smiled and nodded, following Zayn through the park. "Food stand!" he said with a giggle.

“What? Are they there or do you want some food?”

"Both," Louis replied, giggling.

Zayn looked up and saw the other two just getting themselves food. Niall had so much food, and Harry was just staring at the mountain. Zayn always wondered where he put it all.

Louis laughed, "That's a lot of food!"

Niall looked up, chuckling. "Yeah. Wanna help me eat it?"

Louis smiled and nodded as they walked to a table. He grabbed a fry and started munching happily.

They all sat down and ate from the mountain that Niall got. Harry was his quiet self, and Zayn wondered why so glum, “Harry, you used to be so cheery, what’s wrong?”

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Louis piped up, eating another fry. "Want one?" he asked, handing a fry to Harry.

Harry just shook his head, “I don’t know, I’ve been just thinking about some things and there’s this guy at school that I like, but he doesn’t know I exist.”

"Who?" Louis asked, pouting as he took the fry back, eating it himself.

“This guy on the footie team...” Harry mumbled.

Louis sat next to Harry. "Whisper it to me. I wanna know!"

Harry leaned over and whispered, “His name is Chris, but it’s a secret so don’t tell the others.”

Louis nodded, making a zipping motion to Harry, smiling.

Zayn and Niall just stared at the two, “Care to share the secret?”

"It's a secret!" Louis said before hurrying back over to sit by Zayn. "I can't tell anyone!"

Zayn just chuckled and put his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Alright what would you like to do next?” Zayn asked as Niall kept munching on the fries.

"Roller coasters!" Louis said loudly, causing a few people to turn and stare.

“Okay, roller coasters it is.”

Louis cheered and jumped up, running to a roller coaster he wanted to ride.

“Lou, slow down!” Zayn and the others walked behind him, Zayn speeding up a bit so he wouldn’t lose him.

Louis giggled and weaved his way through the crowd. He stopped at one roller coaster, looking behind him and not seeing any of the others.

“Louis?!” Zayn yelled, he turned around to Harry and Niall, “Where did he go?” they both just shrugged. He took out his phone and was thankful for having his number, he dialed it and waited for him to pick up.

Louis's phone rang and he was quick to answer it. "Zayn! Where are you?!" he said, sniffling as tears collected in his eyes.

“Louis, don’t cry, I’m right by the tilt-o-whirl, where are you?” The others were looking around in the area.

Niall went to one of the workers and asked if they had seen anyone fitting his description, “Thank you, thank you.” He went back over to them, “He said that he saw him run over to the right heading towards the roller coaster in the far back.”

Zayn nodded, “I’m staying on the phone okay, get to one of the booths over there and wait for us, we’ll be right there.”

"Ok," Louis whimpered, shuffling over to a ring toss game. "I'm scared. I'm not good with crowds."

“I know, I know.” Zayn took his mouth from the phone and told them to go ahead to get Louis, the both ran off and Zayn went back to talking to Louis, “Baby, look out for Niall and Harry, they will be coming. I’m coming as well, but I don’t want to run whilst on the phone.”

"Ok," Louis whimpered, starting to cry.

“Louis, don’t cry. Smile, please, you know how I love your smiles.” Zayn was getting weird looks but he didn’t care.

Niall and Harry were still running and they noticed a small boy curled up on the floor with their phone to their ear. “Louis!” Harry sped up and he picked the boy up into his arms. “Let’s get him to Zayn,” Niall took the phone and let Zayn know that they were going to walk back and that they have Louis. Louis sniffled into Harry's chest, feeling comforted somewhat. He just wanted Zayn. He voiced as much.

Zayn pocketed his phone and started a slow run to find the three of them. He noticed in the distance Harry carrying Louis in his arms. He sped up and got to them. Harry handing Louis over to him, “Baby, you’re alright. Its Zaynie.” Zayn kissed his forehead lightly and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Louis cried out in relief, cuddling as close to Zayn as he possibly could.

They walked over to a table and they sat around the table. Zayn with Louis on his lap, he threaded his hands through his hair, “Excuse me, but is he okay?”  
The turned to see a little boy and girl in front of them, “Yes he is, he lost us and then he got caught in a big crowd. He doesn’t like crowds.” Louis laid his head on Zayn's shoulder, sniffling.

“This is for him, he seems like he has a wonderful smile,” The little girl walked up and handed him a huge stuffed teddy bear.

Louis smiled and accepted the bear. "Thank you."

The two ran off and caught up with their mother, who was smiled proudly at them. Zayn waved to her and she waved back.

“Do you want to sit here or go on the roller coaster or do you want to do bumper cars?” Zayn asked as he rubbed Louis’ back soothingly.

"Wanna stay here for now," Louis mumbled, hugging the teddy bear close. "And then ride roller coaster and bumper cars."

“Alright, but I’m going to give you to Harry, I saw this stand a bit back and I know it will make you smile. Is that okay?”

Louis pouted, but nodded. He got up and shuffled over to Harry. He pouted and held his teddy bear close until Harry allowed him to sit on his lap. Louis smiled and plopped onto his lap, cuddling close.

Zayn quickly made it over to a stall that had all of the supplies to make flower crowns, and the flowers were fake so they would never die. “Hello, would you want to make one?” The teenaged girl asked and Zayn nodded. He handed her the money and he got to making one, using the white flowers she had.

“That is lovely, is it for anyone?”

Zayn nodded, “My boyfriend, he’s having a rough day. He loves these things.”

She took the crown and tied it together before handing it back to him, “Well, I hope this makes his day and you have a lovely day as well.”

“Thank you.” Zayn walked back and got to the boys. He placed the crown onto Louis’ head and waited for his reply.

Louis beamed and smiled up at Zayn, reaching up to adjust it. "It's a flower crown," he giggled.

“Yes, and it’s made of fake flowers so you don’t have to worry about it dying.”

Louis beamed and leaned up, kissing Zayn's chin. "Thank you."

“You’re very welcome.”

Louis smiled and stood up. "Can we go on the roller coaster?"

“Alright, yes we can.”

Louis squealed and grabbed Zayn's hand, dragging him to the coaster. After waiting in line, he had to put his flower crown and bear into a bin before stepping onto the coaster.

He smiled at Zayn. "I love roller coasters."

Zayn smiled and let Louis into the seat first, sitting right next to him. Niall and Harry were sitting directly behind them and the ride took off.

After the ride ended, Louis couldn't stop giggling. "That was fun!" he said as he shook his hair, getting it back to normal and not as wind blown.

He grabbed his stuff and walked out with Zayn and the others.

“Where to next?” Zayn asked as he put his arm around Louis’ shoulder, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Hmm..." Louis hummed, looking around. "Bumper cars."

“You’re going down, Tomlinson,” Niall spoke as they entered the line to get in.

"No!" Louis whined, pouting. "I never win."

“I’ll drive,” Zayn spoke as he led Louis to the car. Niall and Harry sitting in another one. Harry looked really uncomfortable because his legs barely fit.

Louis giggled at Harry. "He's like a giraffe," he said as he buckled up and held his teddy bear close.

“Mean,” Harry spoke as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're mean-er," Louis said as the ride started.

“That isn’t even a word,” Harry teased, making Niall laugh. Zayn glared at them and they stopped. The ride started and Zayn was the first to hit them straight on.

Louis giggled, holding onto his flower crown as the car jolted around.

Zayn ended up cornering Niall and Harry, “Hey, this isn’t fair!” Niall groaned, only making Zayn crack up in laughter.

Louis giggled, "Haha, Niall and Harry! We're winning!"

“This is why I should have drove,” Harry muttered to himself, but everyone heard it, earning a slap from Niall.

The ride then stopped, causing Louis to cheer. "We won! We won! You lose!" he said, pointing to Harry and Niall.

“Louis, stop, let’s just go to the next ride.”

Louis pouted, thinking he upset Zayn. "Ok," he mumbled, unbuckling and stepping out of the car.

“Lou, I’m sorry, don’t get upset. I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s just its not nice to point and make fun, alright?”

"I wasn't! I just never win!" Louis cried, walking away and burying his nose into the bear's soft fur.

Zayn grabbed Lou’s arm and pulled him into his chest, “I know, I’m sorry,” Zayn whispered and wiped away the tears on his face.

Louis sniffled, humming as he cuddled further into Zayn's chest. "I wanna go on a ride of your choice."

“I’m not really a roller coaster person, I go on them but I never know where I wanna go. But, I really wanna go on the tunnel ride, that really slow one.”

“Isn’t the tunnel of love?” Niall spoke up and him and Harry started to laugh.

Louis blushed and stood up straight, walking towards the tunnel of love. He felt a hand on his hip and smiled up at Zayn as he fixed the flower crown on his head.

The worker at the ride smiled proudly at them two and even cooed a bit at Louis. They got into one of the boats and the ride was taking off. Zayn turned his head and smiled at his lovely boyfriend.

Louis smiled back at Zayn. He put his bear in between his legs before wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck. Tangling his fingers in Zayn's black hair, he brought him closer, kissing him sweetly.

Zay put his hands on Louis’ waist and started to kiss him back. Zayn smiled into the kiss, “I love you, so much,” he mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too," Louis mumbled, moving his lips slowly against Zayn's. "So much."

The ride wasn’t that long and soon Zayn broke the kiss, pecking Lou’s lips once more before they reached the end of the tunnel.

Louis smiled and pulled back, hugging his teddy bear as the ride stopped. They both climbed out and walked to where Harry and Niall were standing.

"Looks like the two of you were snogging," Harry said, "Your lips are red and Zayn's hair is messed up."

“So, and your point is?” Zayn stated as he fixed his hair a bit.

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm happy for you two."

"Roller coaster!" Louis said excitedly. "I wanna go on a coaster."

“Yes, roller coaster!” Niall stated and he turned around before crouching down, “Hop on buddy! Let’s go!!!”

Louis giggled and climbed onto Niall's back. "That way!" he said, pointing to the nearest coaster.

Zayn and Harry were walking behind them smiling at them two. At least they can’t lose Louis this time.

Louis giggled like mad as Niall carried him, making him go up and down at times. "Niall!" he said through his giggles. "I'm gonna fall!"

"I've got ya," Niall chuckled. Zayn watched them carefully, making sure nothing happens, and smiled brightly at the giggles that were escaping Louis’ mouth.

When they got to the roller coaster, Louis hopped off Niall's back and took Zayn's hand as they stood in line.

“How was that?” Zayn asked as Louis came over to him.

"Fun," Louis replied, swinging their hands. "I like travelling by Niall."

“Good, glad you’re having fun.”

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Zayn blushed and put his arm around Louis. The line was moving fast and they were soon getting onto the ride themselves.

Louis out his stuff into the box before sitting down and buckling up. He giggled as he smiled up at Zayn.

“Ready?”

"Yeah!" Louis cheered as it took off. The roller coaster was a bit faster than Zayn expected, and he screamed as they came to the big drop. Louis screamed happily as the roller coaster zoomed down the track. When it finished, he was laughing and smiling widely.

When the ride was over, Zayn felt nauseous again, but mostly dizzy. “I don’t think I can go on another ride. That one made me feel sick.”

Louis pouted as they got off the ride. "But I love coasters," he said sadly as he grabbed his stuff.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t go on, you still have Niall who can on until he literally pukes.”

"But I wanna ride with you."

“Let’s just sit down a bit, and maybe eat something. Then we can go on after.”

"Ok," Louis said as they walked away. He turned back to Harry and Niall. "You guys can go off on your own if you want."

They nodded and went off, leaving them two alone. “Alright, so food. What would you like?”

"Hmm. Elephant ear," Louis replied, smiling.

“That sounds good, but i’m going for the funnel cake sundae. We can share both, if you want.”

Louis smiled, nodding. "Sounds great."

“So, two scoops of chocolate ice cream or two vanilla or both?”

"Both!" Louis replied, giggling.

“Alrighty, be right back.” Zayn set Louis down at a table right by the food cart and ordered the food.

Louis hummed quietly as he waited, playing with his teddy bear.

Zayn turned as he waited for the food and watched Louis. He smiled brightly, “Boyfriend?” Zayn turned towards the lady who had his food ready, “Yeah, he’s the best.”

She smiled, “Well good for you and good luck. Have a wonderful day!” “You too as well.” He waved goodbye and walked back to Louis, placing the food on the table.

Louis beamed, "Thank you!" he said, kissing Zayn's cheek when he sat down.

“You’re welcome, love.” They both ate the food in silence and Zayn looked at Lou only to smile.

Louis blushed, feeling Zayn's stare. "What?" he giggled.

“You got ice cream, all over your face.” Zayn chuckled before reaching over and wiping the chocolate off.

Louis whined and turned his head away. "No," he said stubbornly.

Zayn raised his hands up in defeat, “Sorry.” Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn and continued eating. Zayn just shook his head and chuckled before going back to eating the food.

Louis finished eating before waiting for Zayn, face still covered in ice cream and sugar.

“So, are you going to wipe off your face or keep it like that?” Zayn asked as he grabbed more napkins out of the container, wiping off his own face.

Louis shrugged, playing quietly with his bear.

“Louis, what’s wrong?”

Louis shrugged before grabbing some napkins and wiping his face off.

“Louis, tell me, what’s bothering you,” Zayn softly asked him.

"Nothing," Louis said, hugging his teddy bear.

“Come here,” Zayn opened his arms and motioned for Louis to sit in his lap. Louis shuffled over and sat in Zayn's lap, cuddling close.

Zayn kissed the top of his head, “You tired love?”

"A little," Louis replied.

“Alright, why don’t you take a bit of a nap? It’s still a bit early, I’ll wake you when it starts to get dark and then we can go on the ferris wheel.” Louis nodded, cuddling closer to Zayn and closing his eyes. Zayn threaded his fingers through Lou’s hair, sighing softly as his breathing evened out and his body heavy with sleep.

Louis was waken up by gentle shaking and a soft voice. He smiled and cuddled further into Zayn's chest.

“Lou, love, time to wake up.” Zayn rubbed his back soothingly waiting for him to wake up.

"Comfy," Louis mumbled, hugging his teddy bear tighter.

“If you don’t get up then we won’t get on the ferris wheel,” Zayn spoke soothingly.

"Carry me," Louis demanded, not moving from where he was curled into Zayn's chest.

“Alright, but you’re going to have to move a bit. My arms are numb.”

Louis wiggled in Zayn's arms until Zayn was able to carry him bridal style. He giggled and opened his eyes, burying his face into Zayn's chest.

Zayn smiled brightly at the feeling of Lou’s nose in his chest. “Alright, Lou. Let’s go,” Zayn got a good grip on Louis and then carefully got up from the chair.

Louis smiled and hummed in contentment. They reached the ferris wheel and they spotted Harry and Niall already in line.

"Niall! Harry!" Louis said, waving to the two. "Hi!"

They turned around and smiled, “It looks like someone just woke up.” Niall had noticed he was still a bit wide eyed and his hair was a bit messed up.

Louis giggled as he laid his head on Zayn's shoulder. "It was a nice nap."

“Good,” Niall spoke happily.

Louis squirmed out of Zayn's arms. He huffed Harry and Niall happily.

They were soon let onto the ride just as the sky started to darken.

Louis smiled as he sat next to Zayn. He put his head on Zayn's shoulder as they spun around slowly. They stopped at the top and Louis sat up, looking out at the amusement park.

“It’s so beautiful,” Zayn spoke as he looked up at the stars shining brightly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Louis said, kissing Zayn's cheek.

Zayn blushed and kissed Louis’ cheek as well.

Louis nuzzled his nose into Zayn's cheek, smiling as he sweetly kissed Zayn. Zayn leaned into the kiss and smiled.

Louis then gently cupped Zayn's face, deepening the kiss, and smiling, as well. The kiss broke as the ride jolted forward. “Did you have fun today?”

Louis beamed and nodded. "A lot of fun."

“Good, so did I.” Louis smiled, kissing Zayn's cheek as the ride stopped and they got off.

“So, Niall, you have fun today?” Zayn asked as they approached him and Harry.

They both smiled and nodded. "I'm glad we came. Thanks, mate."

Louis beamed and gave him a bear hug. “Happy early birthday!"

“Thank you Lou,” Niall said accepting the hug. Zayn yawned a bit, “Alright let’s get going home.”

"I'm wide awake!" Louis said, giggling as he bounced around.

“Zayn, want me to drive?” Harry offered noticing the hooded eyes of Zayn.

“Yeah, that would be best. Sorry.”

Louis hummed quietly as he skipped over to the car. "Look at all the stars! They're so pretty!" he said, jumping all around the parking lot and dancing crazily.

Zayn watched as his boyfriend happily danced as he looked at the stars. “Lou, come here,” he asked as he stopped in front of the car.

"Hmm?" Louis asked, spinning around in a circle.

Zayn walked around Louis and stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and just as Zayn was going to say something, Niall yelled, “Look a shooting star!”

"Make a wish," Louis whispered, closing his eyes and wishing to be with Zayn forever.

“But, why should I wish for something I already have,” Zayn whispered into Lou’s ear.

Louis blushed and laid his head on Zayn's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

“And I love you too,” Zayn spoke as they continued looking at the stars. Harry and Niall looking on happily.


	5. Part 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a big time skip in this.
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: sexual content.**

 

 

 

A year later, and Louis was officially almost a senior. It was July and Louis still had a month and a half left before he had to return to school.

Zayn and his one year anniversary was coming up, and Louis decided he would give Zayn his virginity. His mum would be out of town for a business trip, so the two of them would have the house to themselves.

With Zayn having finished up his first year at UNI, he couldn’t be happier. The feeling of actually accomplishing it was amazing. He did have some struggle, but he always had the help to pull through. Zayn’s love for Louis only did grow stronger over the year and it was the best thing that happened to him in a long time. He was really excited because Lou and him were going to finally be able to give themselves to each other, but he didn’t want to mess it up.

**

 

On the night of their anniversary, Louis planned a special evening for them.

Zayn was gonna arrive at any minute, so Louis quickly put all the dishes and food onto the table. He then poured them a glass of wine because his mum said it was alright if he had a little.

Zayn was so nervous he was sweating like a pig. “Don’t you dare mess this up,” He spoke to himself as he fixed his hair for the thousandth time, even though it was going to mess up anyways. He checked the time and noticed that he needed to get next door before he was late. He grabbed the little gift box on his nightstand and the flower crown he made specially for tonight. He walked down the stairs and out the door. He knocked on Louis’ door waiting for an answer.

Louis took a shaky breath and ran his hands down his jumper to smooth out any wrinkles and answered the door with a bright smile. "Hey Zaynie!" he greeted, kissing Zayn's cheek and stepping aside to let him in.

Zayn walked in and was greeting with a heavenly smell, “Love, what did you make?” Zayn slipped off his shoes and gave Louis the presents that he had in his hand.

Louis blushed, smiling as he walked with Zayn to the dining room. "I can't cook very much, but I made lasagna from an old family recipe."

“Well it’s a good thing I love lasagna,” Zayn pulling out the chair for Louis, “And when we’re done eating I want you to open the gift.”

Louis giggled and nodded as he sat down. He set the gift on the table as he served them both. He then grabbed the Parmesan cheese and put it on his lasagna.

Zayn cut into his lasagna and finally got able to taste it. His mouth was already watering at the smell and once he started chewing he moaned, “So good, so good.”

Louis giggled as he started eating as well. "Cooked it all by myself with zero help from anybody else whatsoever," he said proudly.

“Good, you need to teach me to make this,” Zayn spoke through mouthfuls.

Louis laughed. "Don't talk with your mouthful!" he scolded fondly.

Zayn swallowed, “Sorry.”

After they ate dinner, Louis grabbed the box gently. "What is it?"

Zayn grabbed the box and he opened it to reveal a silver ring in the shape of a flower crown, “You like it?”

Louis gasped at it. "Is this...a promise ring?" he whispered.

“Yes, it’s a promise that one day you’ll be mine for the rest of our lives,” Zayn took out the ring and slipped it onto his ring finger. Louis burst into tears and tangled his fingers in Zayn's hair before kissing him passionately.

"I didn't get you anything," he whispered as they pulled apart. "I kinda...am giving you my virginity. I'm ready, Zayn."

When Louis spoke those words, his heart sped up. “Are you sure Lou, are you sure that you’re ready?” Zayn soothingly asked, he wanted Louis to be 100% sure that he was ready for this. The big step in their relationship and once it happens, there’s no turning back.

Louis nodded, staring into Zayn's beautiful hazel eyes. "I don't want anything more. I love you Zayn, so much."

“Alright, let’s put the dishes in the sink and then we can go up to your room.” Louis nodded and they cleaned up and put everything away. They walked up to Louis's room and he quickly cleared the bed of all stuffed animals and toys.

"Do you want me to lay down?" he asked shyly.

Zayn shook his head, “Not yet,” he walked closer to Louis and put his hands on his waist. He kissed him hard and then passionately, breaking the kiss to attach his lips onto the base of Louis’ neck.

Louis moaned quietly, gripping on Zayn's hair. He moved his hands under Zayn's shirt and whimpered at the muscles underneath.

He sucked harshly onto Louis’ skin and broke away to look at the love bite that he created. Zayn stepped back to peel off his shirt and then tugged on Louis, “Off,” he growled seductively.

Louis whimpered and tugged his shirt off. He wilted slightly under Zayn's hungry gaze.

“No, don’t. You’re beautiful, okay?” Zayn rubbed up and down Lou’s sides, trying to make him relax a bit more since he was so tense. Louis nodded, feeling safe in Zayn's arms.

He fumbled with the button on Zayn's jeans, messily pulling them down.

By the time they were both naked, Louis was a mixture of nervous and excited. Zayn eyed Louis’ body up and down, licking his lips seductively, “Lay back, love.”

Louis nodded, getting into bed and laying on his back. He stared up at Zayn and spread his legs to let Zayn fit between them.

Zayn groaned at the sight, even for a small boy his dick was thick and he just wanted to wrap his lips around it; to taste him. He had the condom and lube ready for when he wanted to do this. He crawled onto the bed and kissed Louis hard, “Alright, I’m going to try something. You trust me?”

Louis nodded quickly, looking at Zayn with curiousness mixed in with the lust and innocence in his blue eyes. Zayn kissed Lou on the lips before he started to trail the kisses down his body, stopping every so often to create a lovebite. He stopped at his nipples and started to suck on one and thumb the other. He bit down on it lightly and then went onto the other one. Zayn looked up at Lou, “You okay?” Louis's chest heaved as he nodded quickly, a whine leaving his lips.

Zayn continued to attack his chest with his mouth, leaving markings all over his torso and lower abdomen. He grabs Louis’ dick with his hand and pumped him a few times before he started to lick at the head.

Louis moaned loudly, hips bucking up. He tangled his hand in Zayn's hair, whimpering. "Zayn."

Zayn wrapped his lips around him and took all of him in, humming around his dick. He started to bob his head slowly, swirling his tongue around Lou’s dick every so often, loving the feeling of Lou’s dick hitting the back of his throat.

Louis threw his head back in a moan, eyes squeezed shut. "Zayn," he whimpered, bucking his hips up every so often. This was a feeling he wasn't used to. At all.

Zayn noticed Louis’ actions and pulled off before this would be all over. Zayn didn’t want it to end so soon. He grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it up to pour some onto three of his fingers. “Ready?”

Louis nodded and stared up at Zayn. He spread his legs wider and waited for Zayn to start. Zayn groaned, Louis was all spread out for him, all for him. He kisses Louis hard as he entered the first finger in slowly.

Louis whimpered against Zayn's lips, not used to the feeling. He gripped at Zayn's hair as he got used to it, moaning as Zayn thrust it in and out. Zayn crooked his finger and started to wiggle it around in all sorts of directions.

Louis whined and pulled Zayn closer. "More," he whimpered.

Zayn pulled out his finger and thrust back in with two, instantly crooking it trying to find his prostate. His finger found a small nub and he rubbed over it, looking up to watch Lou’s reaction.

Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly, bucking his hips down. "Again," he whined out.

Zayn continued to do that again until he pulled the two fingers back, adding the third and final finger. Louis couldn't stop moaning, his eyes squeezed shut. He squirmed against the sheets, toes curling as he bucked his hips down. "Zayn," he all but sobbed out.

Zayn figured that it was time, he slipped out his fingers and wiped them off on the bedspread. He ripped open the condom and rolled it on himself, opening up the lube again to coat himself. “I’m going to go slow, tell me when I can go further,” Zayn spoke as he crawled back up to place his elbows on each side of Louis’ head, situating himself in between Louis’ legs.

Louis nodded, bringing Zayn down for a kiss. He whimpered as he felt Zayn slowly push in. He put his forehead on Zayn's, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

“Relax, love, it will hurt more if you don’t relax,” Zayn stopped pushing in, waiting for Lou to give him the go ahead when he can go further.

Louis nodded, trying to relax. He kissed Zayn to distract himself, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "Ok," he whispered, "You can continue."

Zayn only had to push in just a bit more to where he was fully in. He waited for Louis, even though he just wanted to take over and ravage him.

Louis whimpered as Zayn bottomed out. Not being able to resist himself, he slipped a finger between them and touched where they were connected.

"You're inside me," he end up giggling, moving his hand away.

“Yes, I am,” Zayn thought that it was cute, he was inside of him and Louis was giggling. “Ready?”

Louis licked his lips, nodding. "Yeah. I want you to, um, fuck me hard. Yeah."

Zayn groaned, “Are you sure?” Louis nodded quickly and Zayn started to thrust in at a slow, even pace. Louis attached his lips to Zayn’s collarbone, sucking a bruise there.

Zayn got back onto his elbows and started to thrust hard. He grabbed Lou’s legs to have him wrap them around his waist. Louis moaned loudly and arched his back and wrapped his legs tight around Zayn's waist. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," he whined, bucking his hips to meet Zayn's thrusts.

Zayn picked up his speed as he heard Louis’ whimpers and moans. “Fuck.” He was thrusting hard and fast he knew he wouldn’t last very long.

Louis clenched around Zayn's cock as he opened his eyes and stared up at Zayn. "My t-tummy feels funny," he whined out, wrapping his arms around Zayn's chest.

“You’re about to come, “ Zayn fixed the angle he was hitting to where he was now hitting Lou’s prostate dead on, “When you feel it become intense, let it go.” Louis moaned loudly and threw his head back. He came with a scream of Zayn's name, spilling onto his chest and his toes curling.

Zayn’s speed picked up faster and faster as he started to chase his orgasm. The clenching of Lou around him was letting his orgasm come quicker. His hips halted to a stop as he released inside the condom. He collapsed onto Louis, trying to catch his breath.

Louis panted as they both struggled to catch their breaths. He lightly scratched Zayn's scalp, swallowing thickly. "Wow," he whispered, "So that's what sex is like. It's amazing," he giggled out.

As Zayn caught his breath, he pulled out and got up, “Yes, that is sex. Maybe next time you can ride me.” He pulled off the condom and tied it off before throwing it away in the trash bin. He gets a towel to wipe themselves clean before slipping on his boxers and putting on Lou’s.

"What's riding?" Louis asked innocently as he helped Zayn with his boxers. "I don't...that's my first come."

Zayn chuckled before pulling back the covers and getting in behind Louis. “It’s where I lay on the bed and you’re on top of me. You erm, bounce on me at the pace that you want.”

Louis nodded. "I can try that," he said, humming and cuddling back into Zayn's chest. "Happy anniversary. I love you."

Zayn kissed the back of Lou’s head, “Happy Anniversary, I love you too,” Zayn grabbed Lou’s hand, the ring sparkling from the very little sun that was coming into the curtains, “Forever.”

Louis smiled, sighing contently as he fell asleep in Zayn's arms.

**

School started up again, but this time Harry and Niall weren't there to keep him company and prevent people from picking on him.

What he didn't tell Zayn, was that he was being bullied for being gay. He never responded, simply quickly walking past them on his way to class.

“Zayn, has Lou been telling you how he’s been in school?” Michelle and him were going to grocery shopping, her car broke down and Zayn offered since he was on a bit of a break. Zayn nodded, “Yes, but I know that he’s keeping something from me, but I don’t want to pressure him. I’m waiting for him to say something.”

Louis hummed quietly as he worked on his homework. He decided to stay home while his mum and boyfriend went grocery shopping. He finished it quickly before checking to see if he was still home alone before stripping down to nothing.

He laid on his bed and grabbed his bottle of lube. He decided to quickly close and lock his door before squirting some onto his fingers.

He brought one down to his entrance and slowly pushed it in. He's been fingering himself more often so he'd get used to the pain of being stretched.

Zayn pulled into the store parking lot, “Do you have a feeling of what he might be hiding from you?” She asked as they both got out of the car.

Zayn shrugged, “I think he might be getting bullied at school, with Harry and Niall not there to scare off them, he’s alone. But, like I said, I’m waiting for him to say something, he still has those occasional outbursts ever since he got off his meds.”

“Alright, and I really cannot thank you ever enough for how you helped him.” She kissed his cheek before grabbing a shopping cart and tearing the list in half so they would get it done easier and quicker.

Louis was thrusting three fingers in and out of himself quickly, moaning quietly. He heard a car pull into the driveway, causing him to pull his fingers out and sit up. "No," he whimpered before laying back down.

He huffed and relaxed himself again as he slipped his three fingers in and out of himself again. He was hoping he could quickly come before they came up for him. He wrapped a hand around his cock and quickly jacked off as he thrust his fingers in and out quickly.

Zayn and Michelle pulled up into the driveway and got the groceries out before they went inside. They set everything down, before Michelle spoke up, “Alright, I’m going to make dinner, why don’t you go see what Lou’s up to.”  
Zayn nodded before turning around and going up the stairs to his room. As he got closer he heard soft whimpers and moans coming out of his room, he grew hard, “Lou, I know what you’re doing, open up.”

Louis moaned quietly at hearing Zayn. "Zayn," he whimpered, "N-need you."

“Then open the door so I can help you,” Zayn was already fumbling with his pants so that it would be easier to pull off. Louis scrambled up and quickly opened the door. He pulled Zayn in and quickly closed and locked the door again.

He was bold when he was horny, so he quickly undressed Zayn before pushing him onto the bed and straddling his waist.

"Be quiet. Mummy can't know," Louis said, spitting into his palm as he reached behind him to lather up Zayn.

Zayn felt violated with how Louis was treating him, but he didn’t care. He groaned as Louis was pumping him with his spit. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay quiet, but he’ll try just for him.

Louis leaned down and kissed Zayn sweetly. "Love you," he whispered before sitting up. He lined up Zayn's cock with his entrance before slowly sinking down.

Zayn’s eyes went wide as Louis took him fully in, “Fuck.”

Louis whimpered, eyes squeezed his eyes shut. He put his hands on Zayn's chest and dipped down for another kiss.

Zayn moaned into Louis’ mouth as he started to slowly thrust up.

Louis whimpered, kissing Zayn once more before sitting up. He swivelled his hips before starting to bounce up and down quickly.

“Fuck,” Zayn whispered and he put his hands on his waist and started to meet his thrusts.

Louis moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as he bounced quickly. He gripped onto his headboard, staring down at Zayn. "Fuck me," he whispered.

Zayn put his feet flat on the mattress and grabbed his waist, gripped it hard and started to thrust up as fast as he could. He angled himself differently, trying to find his prostate.  
Louis chewed on his bottom lip until he tasted blood, moans being muffled. He bit roughly into his arm when Zayn continuously hit his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zayn was about ready to release, “I’m gonna come.”

"Me too," Louis whimpered, clenching around Zayn.

“Louis,” Zayn groaned as he shot his load deep inside of him.

Louis bit his arm roughly as he reached down to jack himself off. He came with a muffled moan of Zayn's name, spilling into his fist and onto Zayn's chest.

“Fuck,” Zayn whispered as he rode out their highs, lifting Louis off him to get them cleaned up.

Louis giggled tiredly down at Zayn. "My arm looks like I got attacked."

Zayn noticed all the bite marks, “Yeah, let’s get cleaned up and down stairs for dinner.”

Louis nodded as he climbed off his bed. He grabbed a towel off of the floor and dried off, handing it to Zayn. He then grabbed some random clothes before waiting for Zayn.

Zayn pulled on his boxers and jeans at once since they were still together when Lou had attacked him. He slipped on his shirt and looked up at Louis before chuckling, “We might want to fix our hair.”

Louis giggled and shook his head before straightening in his typical fringe. He walked over to Zayn and smoothed it out. "There," he said, satisfied, before waddling out of the room.

Zayn followed Louis out of the room, “Lou, walk differently we don’t want your mum to think things.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Zayn. "What do you mean? I'm walking normally," he whispered.

“I mean you’re walking like you have a stick up your ass,” Zayn whispered only to stop Lou and get in front of him, “Hop on,” he crouches down to let Louis on his back.

"Well I did not long ago," Louis giggled before climbing onto Zayn's back.  
Zayn rolled his eyes, and put his hands under Lou’s thighs before carefully walking down the stairs.

Louis smiled and snuggled his nose into Zayn's neck.

Michelle looked up and smiled. "Hey boys. What took so long?"

"I was telling him about Erick tripping and spilling spaghetti all over himself," Louis replied.

Zayn just furrowed his eyebrows, “Who’s Erick again?” Louis scowled and flicked Zayn's ear.

“Ow,” Zayn rubbed his ear against Lou’s shoulder.

"Erick the jock. Who tripped at lunch and spilled food all over himself," Louis said slowly, hoping Zayn would catch on with the lie.

“Ohhh, yeah him, sorry it’s been a long tiring day.”

Louis smiled as Zayn set him in a chair. He scrunched his nose at Zayn as Zayn sat next to him. "You're dumb," he whispered.

“Well, maybe before we left you should have told me a story,” Zayn whispered back.

"Well it didn't really happen, you dolt," Louis whispered with a roll of his eyes.

“I know, I was just saying.” Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn in response.


	6. Part 6.

 

 

A couple months later, and Louis was always throwing up before school. He didn't understand what was wrong, a bug wasn't going around school.

The bullying at school also got worse, and Louis almost came home with a black eye and bloody nose.

One time, however, Louis had had enough.

Zayn was still waiting for when Louis came to him about the bullying, but he never did. He noticed that he was starting to lose his Louis, so he decided that after school he will have a private talk with him to see what’s up.

"Get off of me!" Louis yelled, pushing Erick off of him with a strength he hadn't known he had possessed.

"Woah. Little fag can react," Erick said, causing his friends to laugh.

Louis clenched his jaw, standing up straight as he glared at Erick. He walked up to him and punched him into the jaw. "Stay the fuck away from me!" he snarled, kicking him in the groin and shoving him to the ground.

Zayn was in his room when Louis had came home and he noticed there was something up with him, because Lou usually waves up at the window, but this time he didn’t. He walks out of his house and knocks on Louis’ door.

Louis didn't answer, only throwing his backpack onto the couch and clenching his fists. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a mug, and threw it into the wall, smirking as it smashed.

Zayn heard the crash and he opened the door, he knew it was unlocked. “Lou?”

"Don't touch me!" Louis yelled, grabbing a book and holding it up, and turning around to face Zayn.

Zayn held his hands up in defense, “Lou, baby, calm down.”

Louis clenched his jaw before dropping the book to the floor. "I'm all alone!" he yelled, chest heaving. "I have no one at school! You're not there! You don't see Erick and his friends hurting me! You don't see them punching me and calling me names! I have no friends! I'm a freak! I deserve to be all alone!"

“Baby, stop, I’m sorry. But, why didn’t you tell anyone? I was waiting for you to say something to me. I didn’t want to you to get upset for me pressuring you to tell me. I knew they would have done something once they left, I’m sorry.”

"No one believes me!" Louis shouted, tears filling his eyes. "Erick's popular and happy...and straight."

“I would have believed you, you should know that.” Zayn walked closer to Louis, holding out his arms to hug him.

Louis shuffled back, sniffling. "No you wouldn't. No one believes me," he whimpered, calming down.

Zayn put his hands at his side, and didn’t move closer. “Baby, what else is bothering you? Is there something else that you’re not telling me? I’m here to listen.”

Louis sniffled and shook his head as he crossed his arms, looking down.

“I know that look, what’s wrong? I’m not budging until you tell me.” He hated seeing Lou cry, but he couldn’t do anything because he didn’t know what was going on.

"I forgot to tell you something when we met," Louis said quietly. "And that I should have earlier."

“What is it?” Zayn spoke and he stepped a bit closer to him.

"I'm able to get pregnant," Louis whispered, "And I was feeling sick lately, so mummy took me to get a check-up..."

Zayn’s eyes widened, “You-yo-you’re preg--pregnant?”

Louis nodded, bursting into tears. He quickly left the room, locking himself in his bedroom.

He froze, his boyfriend of almost two years was pregnant with his child. Louis had ran upstairs and Zayn couldn’t move. What was he supposed to say? He was shocked and scared. He quickly composed himself before running up the stairs, “Baby, open up. Please.”

"You're gonna break-up with me," Louis croaked, sobbing.

“No I’m not, I gave you that ring for a reason. I’m never leaving,” Zayn spoke as his eyes started to water.

Louis sniffled as he opened the door, eyes rimmed puffy and red.

“So, am I really going to be a father?” Zayn finally croaked out, tears forming in his eyes when he looked at Lou.

Louis hiccuped and nodded. "I'm two months along."

Zayn walked forward and placed a hand on Lou’s stomach, feeling a small pocket at the bottom of his abdomen, “We’re going to be parents, Lou.” Zayn pressed his forehead to Lou’s, and looked into his eyes, “I love you, so so much.”

Louis smiled and put a hand on Zayn's. "Yeah. We are."

Zayn pulled Louis into his chest and hugged him tightly, but not too tight. “Did you get a picture or no? I want to see my baby’s baby.”

Louis nodded as he pulled away. He grabbed a small black and grey photo off of his night stand before walking over to Zayn. He gave it to him with a shaky hand.

Zayn took the photo and a tear trickled down his face, “Can I keep this?”

"I was hoping we could make a photo album. Like for the whole pregnancy," Louis admitted in a whisper.

“I love that idea,” Zayn gave him back the picture, “I have the perfect first photo in mind, where’s your paper and markers?”

Louis smiled and set the photo back on his night stand. He grabbed a small, white photo album and handed it to Zayn before grabbing his large tub of markers.

Zayn went to making a sign, ‘Baby Tomlinson/Malik, Two months.’ He grabbed the ultrasound, he taped it onto the paper before handing it to Lou. “So, you know those adorable photos that people take every month in their pregnancy, well we’re doing that,” Zayn smiled, “Could you lit up your shirt and then put it above your stomach? Giving me that award winning smile of yours?” Zayn pulled up the camera on his phone, waiting for Lou.

"But I don't like that," Louis said, pointing to where Zayn had wrote their last names.

“What don’t you like?”

Louis grabbed a marker and crossed off 'Tomlinson'. "Much better."

Zayn didn’t cry, nope he just got something in his eye when Louis did that. “Ready?” Zayn held the phone up to Lou.

Louis nodded, "Want me to turn to the side so you can see my stomach?" Zayn nodded quickly.

Louis turned so his side was facing Zayn. He lifted up his shirt and smiled widely at the camera. Zayn took the photo and smiled. “Now, that’s one for the scrapbook.” he turned his phone over to show Lou.

Louis smiled, blushing at the photo. "I'm already getting fat."

“You are not getting fat, you are pregnant. There’s a difference.”

Louis pouted and out a hand on his stomach. "Baby," he giggled

Zayn placed his hand over Lou’s, “Yes, baby.” He kissed Lou softly on his lips.


	7. Part 7.

 

 

"It's hot," Louis whined, laying on the couch with two fans blowing on him. "I'm hot."

“I’m sorry that you’re hot.” Zayn came over to the couch, he was shirtless and he grabbed Lou’s legs and sat next him placing his legs on his lap.

Louis whined as he rubbed the swell of his nine month baby belly. "I want baby out."

“I know lovey, but you’re almost there.” Zayn started to rub his feet seeing that they were swollen. Zayn looked to Louis and couldn’t believe all that has happened in the past few months. They haven’t moved in together yet since they both don’t have jobs, but Zayn has been looking and he hopes that something will come up soon.

"Almost didn't though, because Erick almost kicked my belly and killed our little boy," Louis said, sighing as Zayn rubbed his feet.

“And if it wasn’t for you I would have fucked him up,” Zayn still gets fired up when he heard about what Erick almost did. It took Zayn awhile to convince Louis’ mum to let him finish the year online, but once she heard about that it was instantly done.

Louis sighed and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Our son," he whispered.

“Our son,” Zayn said as he grabbed Lou’s hand and intertwined them.

Louis smiled and nudged Zayn's stomach with his foot. "Get back to rubbing," he said, teasing.

Zayn chuckled but did otherwise, “So, what would you like for dinner?”

"Hmmm...salad. With lots of cheese," Louis replied, smiling as his son kicked.

Zayn noticed Louis move his head to a certain spot on his stomach, so he put his hand there too, “Baby is kicking, and chicken on the salad or just lettuce, cheese and dressing? What kind of dressing?”

"Chicken on the salad, and ranch," Louis replied happily. "But no tomatoes because ew."

“Well I don’t like tomatoes either, so you’re fine,” Zayn kept his hand on Louis stomach, “You hungry now?”

Louis nodded, the baby kicking again, right where Zayn's hand was. "And so is baby."

Zayn smiled proudly, “Coming right up,” he moved his legs so he would be able to get up. “Do you want anything else with the salad? I was going to make myself a sandwich as well, do you want one or anything else?

"Get Lily?" Louis said with a pout, remembering about his favourite teddy. "I haven't snuggled with her in awhile."

Zayn leaned down and kissed his pout, “Be right back.”

Louis hummed, smiling and rubbing his stomach as he watched Zayn walk away. He grabbed the TV and turned it to Spongebob, giggling as Patrick fell.

Zayn went into his room, still the same since they met and grabbed Lily. He smiled softly at all the memories with Lily before going back downstairs. Louis was giggling, and Zayn smiled because no matter what, you could always find him giggling.

Louis squealed, smiling widely as Zayn handed him Lily. He held her closely as he watched Spongebob, giggling.

“I’m making your food now, you sure you don’t want anything else?” Zayn looked down at Louis and over to the television.

"Mmm," Louis said, drumming his fingers on his baby bump. "Now that you say that, I kinda want chocolate covered pretzels."

Zayn nodded went into the kitchen to make the food. After he made the salad big enough for two, he went into the cupboard to grab the pretzels, but there wasn’t anymore. He put the salad in the bowl for Lou and put his into the fridge, he brings it over to Lou, “Here’s your salad, we’re out of the pretzels so I’m going to the store to get some, you’ll be fine by yourself?”

Louis sat up with a struggle and nodded. "Mum's gonna be home in ten minutes. I'm fine," he said, grabbing the salad from Zayn and setting Lily next to him.

“Alright, call me if anything, okay?” Zayn kissed his forehead, pulled on his shirt and shoes.

Louis nodded, smiling and setting his plate on his stomach. "Drive safely."

Zayn grabbed his keys and was off to find the pretzels. They didn’t live that far from the store so it was like a five minute drive, so he wouldn’t be gone that long. He pulled into the parking lot and quickly went into the store. He got to the shelf and sighed in relief when there was one bag left, he grabbed it and was soon out the door on his way back home.

Louis gasped when he suddenly felt a rush of water. He put his half-eaten salad on the coffee table and rubbed his lower back. He squeezed his eyes shut as he was hit with a wave of pain, causing him to gasp and groan.

Zayn pulled into the driveway just as Michelle did, “Hello Zayn.” She spoke with a smile. “Hello, how was your day?” He opened the door and he waited for her to answer when he heard a loud groan. He bolted inside, “Lou, baby, breathe.”

Louis panted and reached for Zayn. "Zaynie. Hurts," he whimpered.

“Michelle, get his bag. It’s time to go to the hospital.” Zayn spoke as he put the salad into the sink and went back to Lou. He lifts him up, even with the baby, he still wasn’t too heavy, and sat him in the back of his car. He sits in the back with him and Michelle comes out quickly hopping into the front seat. “Let’s go meet a baby.”

Louis groaned as the contraction passed. He put his head on Zayn's shoulder, sighing. "Baby boy."

Zayn grabbed his hands, “Our baby boy.” Zayn had timed the contractions and they were becoming closer and closer apart. “Almost there baby, we’re almost there.” Michelle spoke as she turned the car down another road.

Louis sobbed into Zayn's shoulder, nodding. They had been driving for almost an hour and his labour was going rather fast.

"M-my contractions are seven minutes apart, mummy," Louis croaked, crying as another one hit.

“Zayn call the hospital, tell them that we’re on the way.” There was traffic on the highway, usually it would take about a half hour, but since Michelle had to drive around the highway, it would be an extra half hour. It was either that or bumper to bumper traffic. Zayn pulled out his phone and dialed the number, telling them they were fifteen minutes away.

Louis sobbed as pain ran through him, weakly hitting Zayn in the chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Zayn just laughed not answering his cries, he only did rub soft soothing circles over his tummy.

By the time they reached the hospital, Louis was emotionally drained already. "I want baby out!"

Michelle pulled into the parking lot and jumped right out to get a wheelchair. “Zayn, did you tell your mummy?” Michelle asked as they got Lou into the chair. “No, I totally forgot. When we get him settled, I will call her.”

Louis's contraction had passed and he was exhausted. "I'm tired," he whimpered, eyes falling shut.

They had already gotten Lou changed and in the bed by the time he started to fall asleep. He was only about 5 centimeters dilated, so hopefully by the time that he wakes up, he will be ready to push. Zayn excused himself to call his mum, “Mum? You’re going to be a grandmother soon.” Stephanie squealed over the phone, “I’m going to be a grandmummy? I’ll be there soon!” She hung up and Zayn shook his head softly before going back to Lou and Michelle.

Louis woke up when another contraction hit. He started cursing Zayn out, saying he doesn't want more kids and how Zayn was an asshole for not using a condom. Usually Michelle would scold him for cursing, but she let it slid today.

Zayn just took the yells, even though he’s blaming him, Lou was the horny one who didn’t let him get the chance to put on the condom, but ohh well. Stephanie had arrived about a half hour ago and her and Michelle stepped out of the room to get coffee. The doctor came in checked on Lou’s progress, “So, you’re just about 7 centimeters so we’re going to move you to the delivery room.”

Louis nodded, rubbing his stomach. "Thank god," he mumbled. He grabbed Zayn's hand and gave it a squeeze before they started moving him.

They transferred him into the other bed, “So, Lou, do you want an epidural? You have to tell me now before it gets too late.” The doctor had the nurse who would give it to him in the room, he just needed to go ahead.

Louis took a shaky breath, looking up at Zayn before shaking his head. "No," he whispered.

The nurse nodded and left, “Alright, I think that you will be able to start pushing in the next hour.”  
Zayn smiled as the doctor left, “We’ll get to meet our baby boy soon.” He kisses Lou’s lips softly, “Harry and Niall are in the waiting room, do you want to see them before or after?”

"Before," Louis said, "So then I'm not as gross and sweaty."

Zayn chuckled before sending a text out to Harry. And not more than a minute later, Niall barges in. “Louis!”

Louis turned and chuckled at Niall. "Hey Niall! Hey Harry!"

“Hey Lou, how are you feeling?” Harry spoke as he walked over to moved the hair out of his face.

"Tired, but I'm fine. I haven't a contraction in a bit, so," Louis said, smiling up at them.

“That’s good, so have you guys decided on a name for the little guy?” Niall spoke as he was sitting by Lou’s head stroking is hair softly.

Louis shook his head. "Do you have any ideas, Zayn?"

“I really like Luca, Alexander, and Charlie.”

"Ooh. Luca," Louis said before gasping as another another contraction hit. "Fuck," he yelled.

Zayn grabbed his hand as the contraction hit, “Breathe baby, breathe.”

"Shut up!" Louis yelled, gripping tightly onto Zayn's hand.

“Alright Lou, I think it’s time for you to start pushing.” The doctor came in followed by his mum. Harry and Niall went out to the waiting room, leaving them in the room.

Louis nodded, groaning as the contraction passed. He legs were propped up on the stirrups and the doctor sat at the end of the bed.

"Next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can," he instructed.

Louis nodded and groaned as another contraction hit. He pushed as hard as he could, squeezing tightly onto Zayn's hand.

“He’s crowning, Zayn and Michelle on the next contraction, push down on his legs when I tell you too.” Zayn and Michelle put their hand around Lou’s feet ready.

Louis pushed as another contraction hit, yelling in pain. He fell back on the bed when it passed, panting heavily.

The doctor got one shoulder out, “Alright, Louis, I need one more big push and then you’ll get to meet your son,” The doctor took the suction and suctioned the mucus so he won’t swallow it, “On the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you can.”

Louis nodded and pushed as hard as he possibly could, screaming as the baby finally came out. He fell back onto his back, a lazy smile on his face.

The room was filled with loud wails coming from the baby. “Papa, want to cut the cord?” The doctor asked Zayn, who was already crying and he nodded his head frantically. The nurse handed him the scissors and showed him where to cut. “Lou, you did it,” Zayn cried as he pressed his lips to Lou’s.

Louis smiled, kissing Zayn back. "Can I hold him?" he asked, watching them clean off Luca.

The nurse came over and gave Luca to Zayn, “Hello buddy, I’m your papa,” He places him in Louis’ arms.

The nurse came back with the birth certificate, “So, daddies what’s his name?”

"Um, Luca. Luca Michael," Louis said, staring down at his newborn son.

“Beautiful name, what will be his last name?” The nurse wrote down the name and looked back up at the two of them.

"Malik," Louis answered quickly. "M-a-l-i-k."

Zayn looked down at Lou, “You want him to have my last name?”

Louis nodded, smiling up at Zayn. "Luca Michael Malik."

The nurse gave them the certificate to sign in the designated area before leaving them to file it. There was a knock on a the door and Harry peaked in, “Care for a few visitors?”

Louis smiled tiredly and nodded. "Hey."

Harry walked in and then what surprised them was Niall behind him with an arm full of stuffed animals and balloons, “Yeah, he went a bit overboard at the gift shop,” Harry spoke, shaking his head.

Louis chuckled and held Luca closer. "Luca is gonna have a bigger stuffed animal collection than I am before he's one."

Niall just shrugged and placed the stuffed animals all around Lou. “I wanna hold him, can I hold him?” Niall asked and Zayn spoke up, “Not before my mum and Lou’s mum does, and Lou just got him.”

Louis pouted and held him closer. "I don't wanna stop holding him."

“I know love, but I barely even got to hold him too, you can’t hold him forever.”

"I know," Louis said quietly, looking down at gently stroking Luca's cheek. "Then I want Zaynie holding him next, and then my mum, and then Zaynie's mum, and then Harry, and then Niall."

“Why do I go last?” Niall pouts.

"I had him and I said so," Louis snapped, turning to Zayn.

“Lou, be nice.” Michelle spoke from the corner of the room. Louis scowled and handed Luca carefully to Zayn.

Zayn sat on the top of the bed by Lou’s head, “Actually, I just thought of something, so I’m going to hand him to your mum and I’ll be right back,” He kissed Lou’s forehead and handed Luca over to Michelle.

Louis watched Zayn curiously and smiled as Michelle cooed over Luca.

Zayn grabbed Harry with him and they went out of the room, “I need you to help me pick out a ring.” As they both walked down the hall and into the elevator.

Louis sighed and Luca was passed onto Stephanie. He glanced towards the door every once in awhile to see if Harry and Zayn would come back.

He played with his promise ring as Luca was passed to Niall.

They found a jewelry shop just down the road, ‘Michael and Calum’s Jewelry’, was the name. Zayn pulled in and they both got out of the car. They walk inside, a bell going off and then out came two men.

One had purplish pink hair and the other was plain compared to him, “Hello, welcome. I’m Michael,” The colored hair guy spoke and then point to the other, “And that’s Calum, what can we help you with?”

“This one here is looking for a ring for his boyfriend, he literally just had his baby so he wants to make it official,” Harry spoke as Zayn started to look around at the rings.

“Let us know if you see anything you like.” They both went off behind the counter and were talking about what they were going to have for dinner.

“Harry, I think I found the one.” Zayn pointed to a simple silver band with blue gems all around the band.

“It’s perfect.”

By the time Louis was back to holding Luca, his boyfriend and Harry had returned.

"Harry! Your turn to hold Luca!" Louis said, smiling.

Zayn came walking in and he went over to Michelle, “I’m about to make Lou very very happy,” He whispered and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He walked over to Louis. He took a hold of his hand and started to speak, “Lou, baby, when we first met the first thing you told me was, ‘I like your hair’ before you ran upstairs and got me a flower crown. Since then, we have more memories to hold and to cherish for the rest of our lives,” Zayn got down on one knee and opened up the little black box, “But, all I’m trying to say is I can’t wait to make more memories with you and Luca. So, would you do the honor in being my husband?”

Louis burst into tears and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. Oh my god, yes," he sobbed out.

Zayn slipped the promise ring off his left hand and slipped it onto his right hand before putting the engagement ring in it’s place. He pressed his lips to Lou’s in a passionate kiss, “I love you, so so much.”

"I love you too," Louis said, smiling as he held Luca close.

“I call best man for Lou!” Niall spoke loudly, earning a slap from Harry.

“Niall, stop let him decide before you start calling dibs.” Harry spoke the annoyance in his voice evident.

Louis giggled and handed Luca to Harry. "Niall can be my best man if Harry is Luca's godfather," he said.

Niall pouts, “That’s not fair.”

“Why don’t you just be uncle Niall then, how about that?” Zayn spoke softly, not wanting to wake up Luca.

Louis smiled as Harry held Luca gently. "You can be godfather for our next kid."

“I’m good with that,” Niall spoke happily.

"So...I'm sure you wouldn't mind Harry being the best man for me..." Louis said, trailing off and giggling. He had always been closer to Harry than Niall. "You can be Zayn's best man."

“I’m good with that,” Zayn replied, and Harry and Niall all agreed.

Louis smiled, "Good. Then it's settled. But um, who else would be groomsmen? Niall and Harry are the only friends I have."

“What about Ashton and Luke?” Zayn replied with a soft yawn.

"Oh yeah! Luke can be my groomsmen, and Ashton could be yours," Louis said, already mentally planning the wedding.

"Do you wanna hold him, Zayn? You haven't gotten to hold him very much tonight," Harry said.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry gave him to Zayn, who had sat down on the recliner in the room.

Louis smiled and played with his robe. He watched Zayn all night with heart eyes until they all had to leave, save for Louis and Luca.

“Do I really have to go?” Zayn spoke to the nurse, he was pleading with her.

“You don’t, just no funny business and don’t be too loud.” Zayn smiled widely and turned back to Louis.

Louis smiled at Zayn and sighed, closing his eyes.

“Night Lou, love you,” Zayn whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead before falling asleep himself.


	8. Part 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content and another time skip.

 

 

When Luca was seven months old, Louis and Zayn had finally moved in with one another. They moved into a house four houses down from their mums and it was big enough for all of them.

Louis sighed as he sat at the table, planning a few things for the wedding. Luca started crying, so he got up so help him small son.

Luca had inherited Louis's hair, but Zayn's hazel eyes. He also inherited Zayn's skin tone, which Louis found adorable on the small boy.

He was currently stressed, though. Zayn was working two jobs and Louis hardly saw him lately. Louis, himself, was either planning the wedding or taking care of Luca. He was always tired, so whenever he saw Zayn, all they did was cuddle.

Zayn groaned, he had this really bad headache and he kept sneezing. “Luke?” Zayn called into the back, “I think I might need to go home.”

Luke looked up and noticed he was very pale, he comes up and puts his hand to Zayn’s forehead, “You’re burning up, go home. Get some rest, feel better.”

Zayn was about to reply when he started sneezing and Luke handed him a box of tissues, “Thanks mate, I’ll call you when I’m feeling better.”

“Feel better Zayn!” Zayn sneezed even more and couldn’t reply. When Zayn couldn’t find a job, Luke and Ashton had offered him a place to work here, he loved it more than the other job, but what fun can you have from selling jewelry before noon?

When Zayn came home, sick, Louis just wanted to cry. Luca was being fussy and the house was utterly trashed.

"Just go sleep," Louis said, shoving medicine and a glass of water to Zayn before walking into the nursery in hopes of calming Luca down.

Zayn felt really bad because now Lou has to take care of two people, so he decided to text Lou’s mum for help. He knows that Lou would get upset, but he wants Lou to get some sleep. He pulled off his work clothes and put on sweats and a jumper before he wrapped a blanket around himself. He went to the nursery, “I’m sorry.” Zayn whispered as another sneeze came out of him.

"It's fine," Louis snapped, bouncing a crying Luca on his hip. "Just go to sleep."

Just then the doorbell rang and Zayn went to answering it, automatically knowing it was Michelle. “Zayn, you need to lay down, I’ll go help out Lou,” She took off her shoes and placed her purse down, “I’ll bring you some tea and soup in a bit.” She pointed to a bowl and he smiled and then sneezed again. She then disappeared into the kitchen and then into the nursery with Lou.

"Who was it, Zayn?" Louis asked when he heard someone enter. Luca wouldn't stop crying and Louis wanted to scream and pass out from exhaustion. He pressed a kiss to Luca's temple, sighing as he started calming down.

"It's not Zayn, baby," Michelle said.

Louis spun around, growing angry. "Zayn!" he yelled, causing Luca to start screaming again.

Zayn had just got comfortable when he heard Lou angrily yell his name, he sighed knowing he was in trouble. He got out of bed, still wrapped in the blanket and braced himself. “What’s wrong Lou?” Zayn asked, a few sneezes coming out soon after.

"I don't need help," Louis snapped at the sick boy. "I love you mum, but please go home. I am perfectly capable of doing this by myself."

“I was just trying to help, I figured she could help you with Luca a bit. Maybe so you could have time to shower and then help me with getting better.” Zayn mumbled blowing his nose, “I’m sorry, I thought that this was the best way helping and I know if I would have invited Harry and Niall then none of us would be sleeping tonight.”

"I'm fine," Louis said quietly, turning back around and bouncing Luca and quietly singing a nursery rhyme to him.

“No Lou, you’re not fine.” Zayn kept his distance because he didn’t want to get Luca sick, “I’m sorry that I haven’t been there these past couple months, I’m sorry that everything I’ve tried you don’t like. I’m sorry that I tried to help, I just figured you could get some quiet time or something. You haven’t even made flower crowns in forever and I miss that Louis. I miss the Louis I fell in love with. I just want him back,” Zayn sniffled before turning around and walking out of the nursery and into their room. He sat on the bed and put his head into his hands wondering why can’t he ever do anything right.

Louis didn't respond, only keeping quiet as he finally got Luca to fall asleep. Michelle had gently hugged him and kissed the back of his head before leaving.

Louis kissed Luca's forehead before setting him in the crib. He then continued to clean the entire house because if it didn't get done now, it never would.

Zayn doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he was woken up by his stomach and he remembered that Lou’s mum left soup in the kitchen. He got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen quietly, not wanting to talk to Lou. He just wants to get some food and tea before going back into the room.

Louis heard Zayn shuffle about in the kitchen. He had finished cleaning and made a flower crown while Zayn and Luca were still fast asleep.

He tip-toed into the kitchen and slipped the crown onto his head. "I like your hair," he said quietly, giggling afterwards.

Zayn froze and started crying, he turned around and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

"I'm sorry, Zaynie," Louis whispered, burying his nose into Zayn's shirt. "I've just been so stressed lately and I miss you so much."

“I know I’ve missed you so much too, but It’s not like a million dollars is just going to pop up on our doorstep,” He pulled back and put Lou’s head into his hands, “I really wish it would be easier, but it’s not.”

Louis nodded, sighing. "I love you so much...and I'm so horny," he whined, stomping his foot childishly as he pouted.

Zayn chuckled, “Well, I’m sick and I can’t let you get sick because then Luca will get sick.”

Louis's pout deepened. "But I wanna be fucked."

Zayn sighed, “Let me eat first, please.”

Louis nodded, kissing Zayn's nose before checking up on Luca. He smiled when he saw his son still fast asleep.

Zayn got hard just thinking about thrusting into Louis. He heard the timer beep for the microwave and he quickly ate his soup, not burning his tongue in the process. He decided that the tea could wait until after. “Lou, where’d you go?” He started walking and turned into the nursery smiling softly at his son.

Louis panted as he thrust three fingers in and out of his entrance quickly. His face was smushed into the pillow and his bum was in the air. He whimpered when he heard Zayn's voice.

Zayn’s ears caught a whimpering coming from their room and he grew hard at the picture of Lou fingering himself. He walks quickly and opens the door quickly, he eyes set on Lou face first into his pillow, with three fingers thrusting inside of him. He peeled off his clothes and got behind him, “Do we have condoms? or...”

"In the bedside drawer," Louis panted out, whimpering as he moved his fingers quicker.

Zayn opened the drawer and took out one. He ripped it open with his teeth before putting it on himself. He pulled out Lou’s fingers and inserted his fingers thrusting them a few times before taking them out. He coated himself up and put his hands on Lou’s waist, “Ready?”

Louis moaned and nodded quickly. "Please," he whimpered.

Zayn pushed himself all the way in and he let out a loud moan, hoping it didn’t wake up Luca. Louis whined and bucked his hips back. He arched his back in hopes to take Zayn deeper.

Zayn started to thrust in starting off slowly, then his pace starts to quicken. “Fuck.”

Louis moaned as Zayn started to pound into him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched around Zayn. He moaned louder when Zayn hit his prostate, hips bucking back.

When Louis started to move back into Zayn’s thrusts, Zayn started to thrust in deeper, if that was even possible. “Fucking hell, I’m not going to last long,” Zayn groaned out as he reached around and took a hold of Lou’s dick.

Louis moaned and bucked faster against Zayn. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came with a scream of Zayn's name, toes curling and spilling onto the blankets under them.

Louis clenched so much that it didn’t take Zayn too long to release into the condom. He rode out their highs and pulled out only to start having a sneezing fit.

Louis giggled as he slumped against the mattress. "Ungh."

Zayn was still sneezing but was able to pull the condom off and tie it off before tossing it in the trash.

"You alright, Zaynie?" Louis asked from where he lay in bed.

“My head is pounding and I can’t stop sneezing. I probably have a fever, so I’ll just sleep in the guest room so you don’t get sick.” Zayn pulled his clothes back on, cleaning off Lou.

Louis pouted, kissing Zayn's cheek before he left. Louis sighed, settling in for nap just before Luca started wailing in his crib.

Zayn kissed his forehead lightly before going across the hall and cuddling under the covers.

Louis got up and padded into the nursery. He quickly fed and changed Luca before setting him down to play while Louis quickly got dressed.

Zayn woke up in a cold sweat, he needed something to eat and take his temperature. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer and put it in his mouth as he walked into the kitchen to make tea. His thermometer beeped and his eyes widened, it read 102 degrees. He thought maybe it was just because he was under the covers, so he was going to wait ten minutes to take it again.

Louis heard Zayn shuffling about as he played with Luca.

"You alright, babe?" Louis called, smiling as Lica slobbered all over his teething ring.

“Umm Lou, you’re going to have to take me to the emergency room,” Zayn said as he handed him the thermometer, it not only didn’t change but went up to 102.5.

Louis frowned but nodded. He packed a diaper bag and picked up Luca. After strapping him into his carseat, he helped Zayn into the car before getting in himself.

They drove quickly to the hospital, where Zayn was quickly emitted.

Luca was keeping quiet but kept making grabby hands for Zayn, but he couldn’t go to him and risk him getting sick. Zayn had even put on a mask so he wouldn’t have to leave the room with his coughing. After about a half hour a doctor came in, “Hello, I’m Dr. Page, and the test results came back and it seems that you have an upper respiratory infection and due to stress, you’re fever had spiked up. We’re going to keep you here until your fever reduces and give you some meds to relieve your headache.”

Louis's blood ran cold. Bills were due at the end of the week and being only Monday, Zayn's paychecks would be half and he wouldn't be able to pay any of them.

“Thank you doctor.” The doctor left and Zayn turned to Louis and noticed his mood changed, “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing," Louis squeaked out, swallowing thickly as he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Zayn's cheek before exiting the room with Luca.

Zayn just froze, what just happened? He groaned and pulled out his phone, and dialed up Harry and Niall, “Guys, I need your help.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair before stopping at the local bank. He unstrapped Luca before walking inside. He had almost started crying when the banker said that he'd be able to pay the water and electricity bills with the money they had saved up, but they'd be stretching it for the phone bills.

Harry and Niall walked into the hospital, explaining to the nurses that they aren’t staying long they just need to help out a friend. They walked into Zayn’s room, “Hey guys, sorry for calling late. I just need your help, with me out of work for the rest of the week, my paychecks aren’t going to cover all of the bills. So, I was wondering if you guys would cover for me or something?”

Louis ran a hand through his hair in stress. Why didn't they move out when they had more money? God. Why didn't they wait to have kids until they were ready.

He'd have to push the wedding back at least another year to save the expenses. He was just so stressed right now.

“Of course, we will do anything to help you. But, moving in is where it draws the line, I’m not in the mood of hearing you guys after that one time,” Harry groans at the memory.

Louis out Luca down his nap and sat on the couch, tugging on his hair. He burst into tears and he felt utterly miserable. He honestly thought things would be better after high school, but they only got worse.

He felt as if the world was collapsing around him and he was soon gasping for air. He slowly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a paper bag, he opened it and quickly breathed in and out, his breathing growing more normal.

“I wasn’t going to, but please go check on Lou please.” Zayn started sneezing again and then coughing. Harry and Niall were soon out the door and off to check on Lou.

Louis curled into a ball on the kitchen floor, his head between his knees. He tugged and pulled at his hair, the paper bag crumpled next to him. He sobbed into his knees. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Harry and Niall pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. They knocked on the door, waiting for Lou to answer.

Louis heard the door knock, but he didn't have enough strength to get up and answer it, choosing to stay on the floor in the kitchen.

After no answer, they took it upon themselves to open the door and go in. They hear soft cries coming from the kitchen and the nursery. “Niall, you go check on Luca, I’ll deal with Lou.”

Louis sobbed as he curled up on the floor. His hair was getting full of dirt because he forgot to sweep, but he honestly couldn't care at this point.

Harry walked into the kitchen and his eyes set on Lou. He instantly goes to him, picking him up into his arms and brings him into his room. He lays him down and pulls him to his chest, “Lou, love, calm down."

"I c-can't," Louis sobbed, cuddling into Harry's chest.

“Alright, then just let it all out. I’m right here.” Louis nodded, cuddling closer to Harry as he cried silently

Harry rubbed his back softly when a soft knock came through the door, “Luca wanted his daddy,” Niall came in bopping a happy and giggly Luca in his arms.

Louis smiled and grabbed Luca from Niall and holding him close. Luca snuggled closer, and sighing contently as he sucked on his pacifier.

Niall hopped in the bed next to Harry, “Now, it’s a real party.”

Louis smiled and buried his face in his son's hair. He sighed and kissed the top of his head.

“I was thinking of us staying here the night, you up for it?” Harry softly spoke while running his hands through Lou’s hair.

Louis smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Harry kissed the top of Lou’s head and bringing his hand down to Luca, who then wrapped his hand around Harry’s finger.

Louis smiled up at Harry as Niall went to the bathroom. He surged forward and pressed his lips to Harry's.

“Lou, what--what are you doing?” Harry spoke as he pushed Lou away lightly, knowing that he still had Luca.

"I'm sorry," Louis whispered, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. "It's just, you've been so nice to me. And I hardly see Zayn anymore."

“But, still Lou, you shouldn’t do this,” Harry rubbed his hand over his face, “Yes, I love you, but more of a brotherly way and Zayn is my best mate. Talk to him, tell him you miss him, tell him. I’m sure he will listen.”

"I'm sorry," Louis whispered, smiling as he stared down at Luca holding Harry's finger.

“It’s alright, no harm done. But, don’t do that again.”

Louis nodded and brushed Luca's hair from his eyes. Luca's looked up at Louis and he gurgled and touched his nose. Louis scrunched his nose, making him giggle.

Harry looked down and smiled softly, he thought to himself, ‘This is going to be one wild ride’. “So, what did I miss?” Niall asked as he plopped back on the bed.

"Luca is being adorable," Louis said, kissing his son's forehead and smiling as he squealed in happiness.

Louis sat up and sat Luca on his lap. He still hadn't let go of Harry's finger and he was staring at Niall as Louis kissed all over his face and he giggled.

“Awwh, and I missed it!” Niall pouted.

Louis giggled and blew a raspberry into the baby's stomach. He squealed and giggled and finally let go of Harry's finger to tug on Louis's hair.

"Ow," he whimpered.

“Luca, let go of your daddies hair,” Harry spoke softly, pulling his hand away from Lou’s head.

"Can you watch him? I need to shower," Louis said, handing Luca to Harry.

“Sure, take all the time you need.” Harry turned Luca so they were facing him and started to talk to him, earning a loud laugh from Luca.

Louis smiled and kissed the top of Luca's head before grabbing a change of clothes and a towel.

He took an extra long shower, just enjoying the water loosening the knots in his back. He got out and dried off before changing and walking back into the bedroom.

Before Louis came out of the shower, Luca had fallen asleep in Harry’s arms. “Niall, if you so ever talk too loud and wake him up you’ll deal with a crying baby.” Harry whispered to Niall, who’s known for being too loud.

Louis smiled when he saw Luca fast asleep on Harry's chest. "I'll go put him in his crib," he said, gently picking Luca up.

He brought him into the nursery and set him in his crib.

"Night baby," he whispered, kissing his forehead and walking back into his bedroom.

“Let’s just get to sleep, Niall and I will check on Luca when he cries, you sleep,” Harry spoke as he pulled back the covers, letting Lou and Niall under before he gets in after. “Look we made a Lou sandwich,” Niall pointed out soon after they all got comfortable.

Louis giggled and cuddled into Harry's chest. "Na-night," he said, closing his eyes.

It was the third time that Luca started crying, Harry looked at the clock and noticed it had only been about an hour since the last time he got up. He was going to tell Niall that it was his turn, but he looked to see him cuddled into Lou’s chest and he figured it wasn’t necessary to wake that up. He got out of the bed and went over to the nursery. When he entered the room, Luca had stopped crying and was now looking up him smiled widely with his hand in his mouth. “You just wanted someone to see you, didn’t you.” Harry picked him up and Luca nuzzled his head under Harry’s chin. Harry sat on the rocking chair and put a blanket over them and started to sing softly.

Louis shifted in his sleep, opening his eyes to see that Harry wasn't laying next to him anymore. He got up and walked into the nursery.

"Is he awake?" he asked, startling Harry.

Harry yawned before replying, “He started crying about 20 minutes ago, but all he wanted was company. So I started singing to him and he fell asleep, but if I move, it will wake him.”

"Here, lemme see him," Louis said, holding out his arms.

Harry gave Luca to Lou, who started to whine just a bit. Louis gently rocked Luca, singing quietly to him.

“Let’s get back to the bed before Niall goes crazy.” Louis nodded, kissing Luca's forehead and setting him in the crib before heading back to bed.

When Harry went back to the room, Louis and Niall were laying in the middle of the bed, leaving him little to no room to sleep. He lifts the covers and goes in behind Lou, pushing both of their sleeping bodies so he could have more room.


	9. Part 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited and more sexual content, because why the fuck not.

 

 

In the morning, Louis didn't wake to crying, but to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He sat up and looked on the bed to see nobody there. He climbed out and walked into the kitchen, seeing Harry cooking and Niall playing with Luca.

"Why didn't you wake me up when he did?" he asked, catching their attention.

“You needed the rest, and we just woke up about twenty minutes ago,” Harry turned off the pan and put the bacon on a plate, “He hasn’t been fed yet.” Harry went into the fridge and took out ingredients, “Pancakes or eggs?”

"Pancakes," Louis replied, grabbing Luca. "I'll go feed him.” He blushed and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and put down the toilet seat before sitting down.

"Hey baby," he cooed, taking off his shirt and bringing the infant to his nipple.

Luca instantly attached his mouth to it, sucking and staring up at Louis.

Harry looked Niall who just shrugged, “Maybe he’s embarrassed?” Niall said, but it was sort of like a question.

Harry sighed, “But, he shouldn’t be.”

When Luca finished feeding, Louis grabbed a towel and burped him before walking back out, still shirtless.

"Luca's been fed," he said, sitting down and putting Luca on his lap.

“Lou you didn’t have to leave, you shouldn’t be embarrassed,” Harry spoke as he flipped the first pancake.

Louis shrugged, kissing the top of Luca's head. "I'm only comfortable breastfeeding in front of Zayn."

“Alright.” Harry flipped the last pancake and set them on the table and put out the bacon. He went into the fridge and took out the orange juice, butter and grabbed the syrup from the cupboard.

Louis smiled and set Luca in his own seat. He grabbed a plate of food and ate quickly, eating like he never has before.

“Woah slow down, there is plenty here.” Harry chuckled before taking a bite into his pancake.

"I'm starving. I've been living on nothing but tea and crackers for the past week," Louis responded as he ate.

“Why haven’t you been eating? There’s food in the fridge,” Harry spoke calmly.

"I've been having to clean and take care of Luca. Eating properly isn't exactly the first thing on my mind," Louis snapped, putting his dishes in the sink and picking Luca back up. He walked into the nursery with a huff and he played with Luca to calm down.

“I’ll talk to him,” Harry spoke to Niall and followed him in the nursery. “Now, here me out before you get mad. But, why didn’t you tell someone? Why didn’t you ask Zayn to change his hours so you could have time to breathe? And you know we’re always here to help, whether it’s to babysit for a few hours or for a whole day, we’re here.”

Louis shook his head. "I'm fine," he said calmly. "I don't need help."

“No, Louis you’re not fine. I can see that you’re not,” Harry walked closer to Louis, “I know that when you got pregnant and had Luca, you had to grow up faster than you planned, but that doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help every once in awhile. I know it’s scary, but doing things with someone is always helpful. And I know you’re not telling us something, what is it your hiding Lou?” Harry stood a few feet away from Lou, waiting for his reply.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really," Louis replied, grabbing another block and building a small tower with Luca.

Harry sighed before uttering out something he should have asked before, “Lou, are you pregnant again?”

Louis swallowed thickly before nodding. "Three months," he whispered.

“Lou, love, why didn’t you say something? Does Zayn know?” Harry asked as he walked closer to Lou.

"No," Louis said thickly. "We can't afford it. We're gonna lose the house, too."

“Then I have a plan, you ready to hear it?” Harry spoke up, hoping what he was about to say, Lou would be up for it.

"What?" Louis said, looking up.

“Well, you know how my grandfather invented this toy in the 50s?” Louis nodded, sniffling.

“He recently passed away and left a mansion to my name along with his money, that with inflation is like a few million dollars. Anyways, the mansion is too big for me to live in it by myself, and there are like two floors, so what if we all lived together? Niall was already going to, and now I’m asking you and Zayn. So, what do you think?”

Louis's eyes widened. "A-are you sure?"

“I’m more than sure, there are like eighteen bedrooms in there and even with Niall and I, the top floor won’t ever get touched. So, you can have the top floor. But, on one condition.”

"What?" Louis asked, holding Luca close, smiling as he giggled.

“Well, other than telling Zayn of your pregnancy, family dinners are mandatory.”

Louis smiled and kissed the top of Luca's head. "Ok. Thank you so much Harry. How will I ever repay you?"

“You don’t, just don’t ever be scared to ask for help. Okay? And now you’ll have two baby-sitters for both of your little ones.”

Louis smiled and stood up with Luca. "Thanks," he said, hugging Harry.

“Don’t mention it, now let’s go back to the kitchen and get you more food. Does Luca need to eat something else? Like baby food? I could do that for you if you want?”

Louis shook his head. "I only breast feed him."

“Okay, now do you want more pancakes or an omelet?”

"Pancakes," Louis replied, sitting down at the table again.

“Coming right up,” Harry turned the pan back on and went into the fridge and noticed there were strawberries in there, “Would you want me to add some strawberries?”

Louis shook his head. "No, but thank you though."

“Alright, then I’ll just put them on the table and you can eat them or not,” Harry rinsed them off and placed them on the counter. He looked to the plate of bacon, “Niall, where’d the bacon go?”

Niall looked up guiltily and shrugged. "I dunno..."

“Did you eat it all? Tell the truth?” Harry pestered Niall like he was his child.

"Maybe..." Niall said, trailing off.

Luca screamed banged on the top from where he was sitting on Louis's lap, catching the attention of all three males. Louis smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Niall, that was a half a package of bacon, why’d you eat it all?” Harry scolded him.

"I ate a piece and it tumbled from there," Niall said.

"That's terrible for your health," Louis added.

“I eat what I want, got a problem? Take it up with Harry who cooked it.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this.” Harry stuck his tongue out at Niall.

Luca started crying because the attention wasn't on him anymore, and Louis scooped him up and blew raspberries into his tummy. Luca squealed with pleasure, giggling like mad.

Harry smiled widely at them two, and continued back with the pancakes and making the rest of the bacon. “Alright, these are almost done, Lou why don’t you get changed so that once we’re done we can go to get Zayn.”

"Ok. Niall, can you hold Luca?" Louis asked, handing him off even before he could answer before going and changing into jeans and an oversized jumper.

“No Luca, those are my teeth, you can’t pull them out,” Niall spoke as the pulled out Luca’s hand from his mouth.

Louis came back out and scooped Luca back up. "My child," he growled playfully and kissed all over Luca's face.

“Hey he was the one who decided to put his hand in my mouth and pull on my teeth,” Niall said defensibly, pouting towards Lou.

Louis gasped and held Luca close. "My son is innocent! Look at those eyes!" he said, just as Luca stared at him with large, hazel eyes.

“But-but-“ “Niall, just stop, you’re never going to win with him,” Harry said as he placed the hot food on the table.

Luca started whining and he brushed his tiny fist over Louis's nipple.

"You just ate," Louis said, sitting down anyways. He blushed hotly as he pulled his shirt off of his shoulder. "Don't look," he mumbled to the other two as he brought Luca up to his nipple.

Harry and Niall turned around, waiting for them to be done.

Louis smiled down at Luca as he fed. He gently stroked his ear as his eyes got droopy. By the time he had fallen asleep, he was full. Louis moved him gently and pulled his shirt down.

"Ok," Louis said, gently waking Luca up to burp him before letting him fall back asleep again.

They turned back around and were finally able to eat.

Louis held Luca gently as he slept on his shoulder.

"You gonna eat?" Niall asked and Louis shook his head.

"I was, but I'm fine," he replied.

“Lou....” Harry spoke.

Louis ignored Harry and held Luca close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

"Pretty baby," he whispered, smiling against his small shoulder. "You're gonna be a heart breaker."

“Louis, eat, think about the baby.”

Louis shook his head and stood from the table. He gently bounced Luca.

He thought about his life since he met Zayn, and he couldn't believe how much he's changed. Ever since he's had Luca, he's made one flower crown and hasn't even called his mum, "mummy". He wanted his old life back, and he started crying as he bounced his son.

Niall grabbed Luca from him before he left the kitchen, “Louis, come here now.” Harry was being stern with him, and Lou was just being really stubborn right now.

Louis cried harder and quickly shook his head. "I'm not hungry! And give me back Luca!"

“Louis, calm down, please calm down.” Harry pulled him into his arms.

"I want my old life back!" Louis sobbed into Harry's chest. "Where mummy and Zaynie were, and I was making flower crowns and cuddling with Lily."

“But, Lou you could still do that, you still have Lily in the bedroom. You can still make flower crowns, Zaynie loves you more than anything, you live just down the street from your mummy. Lou, your life is still here, you just got to let it back in.”

"How? I'm too busy taking care of Luca and cleaning the house! And now there's another baby on the way, and that's another kid to worry about. And I never see Zaynie anymore and I miss him so much."

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to grow up. You can still be the Lou that Zayn fell for, and is still falling for. And like I said, all you have to do is ask him, I’m sure he will change his hours to work in the mornings and be home more often.”

Louis sniffled and nodded. "Ok," he whispered, "Can we go visit him now?"

“Not before you eat, please.”

Louis sniffled and shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

“I know that’s a lie, why don’t I make you a quick smoothie with the fruit in the fridge. Okay?”

Louis nodded, giving Harry a small smile as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

It didn’t take Harry that long to make the smoothie and they were soon out the door and on their way to the hospital.

Louis sipped the smoothie quietly as they drove to the hospital. He kept the empty container in the car as he carried Luca in and checked in before visiting Zayn.

Zayn looked up when there was a knock on the door, “Come in.”

Louis walked in first, and smiled at his sick fiancé. "Hey baby. How're you?"

Zayn coughed, “I’m alright, the fever broke earlier so I’m free to go home.”

Louis smiled as he walked over. "That's great! How're you feeling?"

“I’m feeling much better, thank you. How was you’re night with them two?”

"Good, um. I have something to tell you," Louis said nervously, shooing the others from the room.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Zayn’s heart started to race

Louis shook his head as he held Luca to Zayn. "Please don't get mad at me."

“Why would I get mad at you?” Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm, um, pregnant," Louis whispered, looking at his feet. "Three months along."

Zayn’s eyes widened, “But, we were careful.”

"I know, but. I've been feeling sick lately, so I went to the doctors."

“Baby, come here.”

"W-where?" Louis stuttered out, shuffling impossibly closer.

Zayn motioned for him to come to the other side of him.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, but moved to the other side of the bed.

Zayn pulled him closer to him and placed his hand on his stomach, “My baby is having another baby.”

Louis smiled and placed a hand over Zayn's. "Harry said we could move in with him and Nill into his large mansion."

“Ohh really, that’s wonderful. But, we won’t get alone time.”

"He said something about a whole floor to ourselves, I think," Louis said, blushing hotly because he couldn't remember.

“Then we could be as loud as we want, then?” Zayn winked.

Louis giggled and nodded. "Um, Z-Zaynie? There's something I wanna ask you..."

“Sure, go ahead.”

"Um, could you possible...switch your hours around or something? I just...I really miss you," Louis blubbered, bursting into tears.

Zayn sat up and took them both into his arms, “Baby, why didn’t you tell me? I would have done that a long time ago. I’m sure I could cut down at both places so I will be home to help you cook dinner and I wouldn’t be tired for our alone time. How does that sound?”

Louis nodded, sniffling. "I kissed Harry," he admitted quietly.

“You did what? Harry get your ass in here!” Zayn screamed. Harry came in quietly, “What?” Zayn looked to Louis, “Please repeat what you just told me.”

"I kissed Harry," Louis squeaked out.

“And Harry, what did you do?” Zayn asked, still a bit fumed.

“I pushed him away and told him to never do it again,” Harry mumbled.

“Lou, why?” Zayn asked as tears filled his eyes.

"I never see you and he was always there! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Louis said, crying harder.

Harry grabbed Luca who had started crying because of Lou crying and brought him out of the room to let them talk. Zayn patted his lap, “Come here, Lou.”

Louis climbed into Zayn's lap and snuggled close to him, fisting his shirt lightly. "I'm sorry."

Zayn sighed and rubbed his back, “It’s alright, I’m sorry that I’ve not been there."

"Luca's been missing you a lot," Louis whispered.

“I know, I’ve been missing him too, but I can’t be anywhere near him until the 48 hour mark, that’s when I’m no longer contagious.”

Louis quickly climbed out of bed. "You were holding him and me! What if I am get sick?! What if he does?! I'm pregnant and he's a baby!"

“Baby, I’m just messing with you. You can’t catch an upper respiratory infection, the babies immune system is much weaker, so he could.”

"You held him!" Louis squeaked out, still overworked.

“Babe, calm down. He was only with me before it got worse and just not but I wasn’t directly breathing on him. Want me to wear the mask until i’m all cured?”

Louis nodded quickly. "My baby can't get sick."

“My babies won’t get sick,” Zayn added on.

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in, “Zayn, you’re free to go home, but before you go you have to sign the release papers and get the prescriptions.”

Louis smiled and helped Zayn get out and soon, he was going home.

After the nurse left, Harry and Niall came in. Luca was giggling mad and Zayn put on his mask so he could finally hold Luca. Luca made grabby hands to Zayn and Harry handed him off to him. Luca looked up at his daddy and tried to pull the mask off, “No bud.” Luca just kept pulling on it, making everyone laugh.

Louis walked over and blew a raspberry onto his tummy, making him stop pulling on Zayn's mask to squeal in giggles.

“Lou, I wanna kiss.” Louis kissed Zayn's mouth with the mask still on him, giggling.

“I can’t wait to do that without the mask,” Zayn winked at Lou.

Louis giggled again and winched when Luca tugged harshly on his hair. "Ow," he whimpered.

“Luca, don’t pull on his hair,” Zayn spoke to his son, who just turned when his name was said.

"He's got my hair," Louis whimpered, head stuck at a weird angle as Luca pulled his hair.

Harry grabbed Luca, “Luca, no.” Harry was lucky that he decided to wear a beanie today or he would have been the one who’s hair would of gotten pulled.

Louis rubbed his head and pouted. "That hurt."

Zayn pulled Louis down and kissed the top of his head. “Ready to go home?”

Louis beamed and nodded, kissing Zayn's covered mouth once again before they left.

Zayn sneezed every so often as Harry drove back to their house. Good thing he was in the front seat and Luca was in the back.

Louis frowned when Zayn kept sneezing. "Are you sure you're healthy enough to be released?"

“Yeah, they said this was normal. My fever will also go up and down for the next couple of days, but to take some ibuprofen for it and I should fine. Ohh and drink lots of tea with lemon and honey.”

Louis nodded, still concerned for Zayn's health. "How much longer until you're in the clear?"

“It all depends on how long my body wants to take. But, I’m sure a week at the most.”

Louis nodded, sighing. "Love you."

“I love you too,” Zayn croaked out as he started coughing in the mask.

Louis's body slumped against the seat as he sighed. He just hoped Zayn would be ok.

Once they got into the house, Zayn had a sneezing fit. “Okay, sickie, go take a bath.” Harry pointed towards the bathroom.

Louis smiled and took Luca out of his car seat, holding him close.

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Alright, Dad.”

Louis giggled and smacked Zayn's bum as he was walking up.

“Hey, no touching.” Zayn stuck his tongue out, but since he was wearing his mask, they couldn’t see.

Louis set Luca on his hip before running up and pinching Zayn's bum, giggling.

“Stop it with the teasing,” Zayn chuckled, knowing that he’s getting his old Lou back.

Louis's steps stuttered. "Do you not want me to tease you?" he asked in a small voice as Zayn unlocked the front door.

“No, I do, but I can’t do anything to you.” Zayn winked.

"Why not?" Louis asked, burying his nose in Luca's hair.

Zayn bent down and moved the mask, “Because I would make you moan so loud the neighbors would hear.” He kissed his neck lightly before venturing off to the bathroom, now having to deal with his arousal.

Louis smirked and turned to Niall and Harry. "Can you take Luca to the park?"

Niall smirked and Harry nodded before they grabbed a diaper bag. Louis handed Luca to Harry before they walked away.

Louis giggled and skipped over to where Zayn was.

Zayn had already stripped himself down to nothing, his dick standing proudly against his stomach. He took off the mask and placed it on the sink before filling up the tub. He looked down and thought, ‘this isn’t going to go away anytime soon.’

Louis heard the tub running and he stepped inside the bathroom.

"Need some help there?"

Zayn looked up and pointed his finger at Louis and motioned for him to come closer, “Strip, now,” He growled seductively.

Louis smirked and slowly stripped out of his clothes, teasing Zayn. When he was naked, he walked over to Zayn and trailed his fingers down his chest and kissing his jaw.

He sunk onto his knees and kitten licked the top of Zayn's cock before sucking on the tip.

Zayn groaned and threaded his hands through Louis’ hair. “Lou...”

Louis smirked as he deep-throated Zayn. Moaning around him, he pulled back and took a breath before bobbing his head up and down.

“Woah, when did you learn this?” Zayn moaned loudly, his hips bucking up when his dick hit the back of Lou’s throat.

Louis looked up at Zayn with innocence shining in his blue eyes. He pulled off and answered. "I did have some free time while you were at work," he said before going back to sucking Zayn's dick.

Zayn groaned at the thought of Louis pleasuring himself with that dang dildo Niall got him for his last birthday.

Louis pulled off and stood up. He gripped tightly onto Zayn's hair and smashed their lips together, licking into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn put his hands on Lou’s waist, picked him up and set him on the counter.

Louis smirked, pulling back. "The tub's gonna overrun if we don't stop," he whispered.

Zayn broke away and turned off the water, “Now where were we?” Zayn attached his lips to Lou’s neck, trailing the kisses down his body.

Louis whimpered and put his hands on Zayn's shoulder. He fumbled for the drawer and pulled lube out of it. "I'm already pregnant, don't need a condom," he panted out.

“I know, I wasn’t going for that.” Zayn opened up the lube and coated three of his fingers. He pressed his lips to Lou’s as he entered the first finger, noticing he was somewhat stretched, “Well, well, did you do this while Harry and Niall were sleeping?” Zayn asked with a smirk.

Louis blushed hotly, smirking. "Maybe," he said , chewing on his bottom lip.

“You love to take risks, what if they would have found you? or heard you?” Zayn spoke as he pulled out his finger and went back in with two.

Louis moaned quietly. "Moaning your name."

“You got that right, the only name you should be moaning,” Zayn crooked his fingers slightly as he kept thrusting them.

Louis moaned loudly and bucked his hips down. "M-more," he begged.

Zayn pulled out the two fingers and thrusted back with three, instantly hitting his prostate.

Louis moaned louder and gripped tightly onto Zayn's shoulder. "Zaynie," he whined.

Zayn pulled out his fingers and opened up the lube again. He coated himself, “Ready? I’m about to make you scream.”

Louis nodded quickly, spreading his legs wider.

Zayn pressed his tip into Louis before seething himself fully in, earning a scream from himself.

Louis moaned loudly and arched his back off the counter he was laying on.

“I want you to scream my name as loud as you can, no hold back.” Zayn angled his hips and smirked when he found Lou’s prostate.

Louis moaned Zayn's name loudly, legs wrapping around Zayn's waist. He reached down and quickly jacked off as Zayn assaulted his prostate.

Zayn speed started to pick up as he noticed Lou getting closer, “Let it go.” Zayn started to thrust harder and deeper into Lou.

Louis threw his head back and moaned, jacking off quicker. "Zayn." Zayn’s hips halted as he released inside of Louis.

Louis moaned and came with a scream of Zayn's name, spilling onto his chest.

Zayn thrusted a few more times before slipping out, “How about that bath?”

Louis panted and nodded. "Yeah," he croaked out.

Zayn picked up Louis and carefully lower themselves into the tub.

Louis hummed and cuddled back into Zayn's chest. He sighed in contentment. "This is nice."

Zayn smiled and then sneezed. “Sorry..”

Louis giggled, "It's alright."

“Well, at least its not coughing this time, that hurts my chest.”

Louis smiled and turned and kissed Zayn's cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

“I hope I get better soon, I can’t stand being away from Luca.”

As they were taking their bath, “IS THE COAST CLEAR? IS IT BABY SAFE?” Harry’s voice bellowed through the house.

Louis laughed loudly, covering his mouth and burrowing his face in Zayn's chest.

“Maybe if we’re quiet they won’t come in here,” Zayn whispered into Lou’s ear.

Louis giggled and cuddled closer. "We should make moaning noises to scare them off."

“Why fake them when they could be real,” Zayn winked before pushing Lou off his lap and instantly taking his cock into his mouth.

Louis moaned and closed his eyes. He tangled a hand in Zayn's hair and whimpered.

Zayn deep throated Lou, hoping the moans he was emitting would scare them off. And just a few minutes later the front door slammed shut.

Louis couldn't hear them when Zayn's mouth was around his cock. He moaned louder and tugged on Zayn's hair.

Zayn pulled off and licked up and down Lou’s cock, “Come on babe, let it go.”

"Finger," Louis whimpered, "Please."

Zayn smirked and since Lou was still stretched, he inserted three fingers instantly.

Louis moaned and instantly came with a shout of Zayn's name, spilling down Zayn's throat.

Zayn pulled off and started coughing.

"Sorry," Louis said, "Are you alright?"

“It wasn’t you, it’s the stupid sickness. It hates me,” Zayn croaked out rubbing his throat to sooth the soreness that have overtaken it.

"Let me give you pleasure back," Louis said, quickly unplugging the drain and deep throating Zayn.

Lou took him off guard and his hips bucked up in his mouth. “Fuck.”

Louis smirked and quickly bobbed his head up and down, wrapping his hand around the base.

Zayn groaned, “I’m gonna cum.”

Louis sucked harder and deep throated Zayn, letting him come down his throat.

Zayn moaned his name loudly as he released. He slumped back in the tub and pulled Lou off to press their lips together. “Now, let’s actually get clean.”

"I just drained the tub," Louis mumbled against his lips before sitting up.

“That’s why there is a shower.”

Louis giggled and stood up. "Then let's shower!"

“I wanna wash your hair,” Zayn spoke with excitement

"Why?" Louis giggled, helping Zayn stand before pulling the curtain closed.

“Because I want too, please.”Zayn pouted at Lou.

Louis giggled and nodded. "Ok."

Zayn smiled widely and went on to wash Lou’s hair.

Louis hummed and leaned into Zayn's touch.

Zayn threaded his hands through Lou’s hair, lathering the shampoo and conditioner. He just really loved the feeling of Lou’s hair, it was always so soft and fluffy.

Louis closed his eyes and hummed as Zayn washed his hair. "Feels good."

“Keep your eyes closed,” Zayn pushed Lou’s head back under the water to wash out the conditioner.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them too soon. He cried out in pain when he got conditioner in his eye.

“Awhh baby, keep your eyes open under the water, it will help flush them out."

Louis started crying. "It hurts," he whimpered.

“I know baby, just open your eyes, it will help.” Louis started crying harder and tried doing what Zayn said.

“Now rub them a bit and open them up again after.” Louis hiccuped and did just that, eyes feeling better.  
“Alright?” Zayn spoke softly rubbing Lou’s arms.

Louis hiccuped again and nodded. He cuddled into Zayn's chest, sniffling.

Zayn rubbed Lou’s back softly. He grabbed the shampoo and started to lather up his own hair.

"No!" Louis said quickly, taking Zayn's hair out of his hair.

“What, did I do something wrong?”

"No. I wanna do it," Louis giggled before moving Zayn's hands to Louis's hips and Louis’ hands washing Zayn's hair.

Zayn pecked Lou’s lips lightly, “Excited for another baby?”

Louis beamed and nodded. "I hope it's another boy."

“I’m hoping for a girl, Luca could be the over protective brother. But, as long as he or she is healthy, I’ll be fine either way.”

Louis smiled and nodded. "We're having another baby," he giggled.

“My babies.” Louis giggled and finished washing Zayn's hair.

By time they finished, Harry, Niall, and Luca had returned.

"My baby!" Louis cooed, picking up Luca from Harry's arms.

“You guys are loud, my god.” Niall groaned.

Louis giggled and turned to Zayn. "You forgot your mask in the bathroom."

Zayn rolled his eyes but went to retrieve it anyways. “I wanna hold my babies,” Zayn looked at Lou and Luca waiting for him to answer.

"You won't get him sick, right?" Louis asked quietly.

“I have the mask on, and I did say babies, so I want you to hold too.”

Louis blushed hotly and wrapped an arm around Zayn's waist. "You're so sweet."

“How are you going to hold them?” Niall asked curiously.

Harry just rolled his eyes, “There’s a thing called laying down on the couch.”

Louis giggled and let Zayn lay down on the couch before laying next to him between Zayn and the couch. He then laid Luca on Zayn's chest and smiled.

“I’ve got my two boys here where they should.” Zayn kissed Lou’s forehead and did the same to Luca. Louis giggled and blushed hotly.

"That's our cue to leave. Bye!" Harry said before dragging Niall out the door.

Zayn chuckled and brought them closer to him, sighing in content, “I love you."

"I love you too," Louis replied happily.

Luca looked back and forth between his daddies and smiled happily.

Louis smiled and kissed Zayn happily, one hand on Luca's back gently. "Happy family," he whispered.


	10. Part 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content

 

A couple months later, with a five month pregnant Louis, they were finally moved out of their old house and into Harry’s. “Lou, you shouldn’t be lifting anything,” Zayn grabbed the box from him and set it down, “Think about the baby.”

Louis huffed, "I wanna be helpful!"

“I know, but you can’t be lifting the heavy boxes, why don’t you just get the suitcases? They are already out of the car, and all you have to do is roll them.”

Zayn rubbed Lou’s belly when Luca decided to make a scene, “Daddy?”

Louis sighed and walked over to Luca and picked him up. "Is nobody paying attention to you? Poor thing."

“I’m sorry Luca,” Zayn spoke as he got closer to them, Luca smiling, “Papa!”

"Can you take him while I go get the suitcases?" Louis said, kissing the top of Luca's head.

Zayn grabbed Luca, “What do you wanna do? Help Papa with the boxes?”

Louis smiled and walked outside to grab the suitcases from the car and bring them up to their floor. Having a whole floor to themselves was like having a small little flat. It was nice.

“Luca, come on bud, let’s go find Daddy.” Zayn put his hand out and Luca’s tiny hand grasped it.

Louis smiled as he saw Luca walking a bit unsteadily next to Zayn. "Aww. My baby is walking so well!"

“I walk wit papa!” Luca excitedly spoke to Lou.

Louis smiled and put the suitcases in the living room. "That's great baby! Wanna walk to Daddy?" he asked, getting onto his knees near Luca.

Luca looked back and forth from Lou to Zayn. “Go on bud,” Zayn encouraged him and Luca turned towards Lou as he started to walk.

Louis smiled and held out his arms for Luca to walk into. He cheered and stood up when Luca made it over to him. "My baby! He's so smart!" he cheered, smiling widely as Luca giggled.

“He is the smartest,” Zayn kissed them both, “Alright, let’s just put the stuff where it should be, Harry said that dinner should be done at nine, and that’s in another 45 minutes.”

Louis nodded, "Can you set up the playpen so I can set Luca in there to play while we unpack?"

Zayn nodded and went into the box labeled ‘baby stuff’ and went to working on getting the play pen up.

Louis kept Luca entertained as Harry set the pen up. When he was done, Louis set him in there with some toys.

Zayn and Lou unpacked some of the stuff that they could and were soon ready to eat. “Work up an appetite?” Zayn asked Lou.

Louis nodded and as he picked up Luca. "Food," he hummed as they walked downstairs to the dining room.

Harry was just taking the chicken out of the oven when Zayn, Lou and Luca came into the dining room. “Just in time, we’ve got chicken, spinach, and mashed potatoes.”

Louis handed Luca over to Zayn and ran to the bathroom at the smell of spinach.

“I should have mentioned that spinach is one of the many things he can’t be around when he’s pregnant,” Zayn whispered and Harry felt bad.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled before putting the spinach in the microwave and opening up the windows to air out the smell.

Louis quickly rinsed out his mouth before joining them again. "Sorry," he mumbled.

“It’s alright, don’t be sorry,” Harry smiled as he set a plate down for Lou and a bowl of the mashed potatoes for Luca.

Louis set Luca in his high chair and just let him eat it with his hands. He dished up him and Zayn a plate before waiting for Niall and Harry.

“Where’s Niall?” Zayn asked, usually he’d be the first one down waiting for his food.

"Taking a shower. He'll be down in a minute," Harry answered as he dished some for himself.

They waited quietly until a voice yelled down the stairs, “Better not have eaten without me!”

Louis giggled, "Luca's halfway done!"

Niall came running down the stairs with his hair still soaking wet, he was going to playfully scold Luca, but when he took a look at him covered in mashed potatoes, he just started laughing.

Luca giggled and handed a handful of mashed potatoes to Niall.

Niall shook his head no, “I’m good thanks.”

Luca pouted and looked as if he were about to cry if Niall didn't take the small handful of mashed potatoes.

Niall slumped his shoulders and bent over Luca and opened his mouth.

Luca giggled as he threw the handful at Niall's face.

Niall groaned, “And I just showered.”

Louis giggled and cleaned Luca's face. Luca pouted and gave Niall another handful, not throwing it in his face this time.

Niall opened his mouth again, hoping this time he got it into his mouth.

Luca giggled and fed the mashed potatoes to Niall. "Unca Ni! Unca Ni!"

“Hi Luca,” Niall spoke after he swallowed the mashed potatoes, giving Harry a thumbs up of how good it tasted.

Luca giggled and turned around to finish messily eating his potatoes.

Niall went to the sink to wash off the potatoes, “Can we eat now?” Louis nodded and smiled as Niall served himself. 

Niall moaned at the tasted, “Harry this is so good.”

Louis smiled and nodded. "It is really good." Louis gasped and rubbed his lower back when he got a shot of pain.

“Lou, you okay?” Zayn was instantly by his side.

Louis shook his head, whimpering when it happened again. He felt wetness and looked down to see blood.

"I think I'm having a miscarriage," he said.

“Harry you get your ass in the car right now!” Zayn lifted up Lou and bolted for the door. “Niall, watch Luca!” Louis cried out in pain when the pain hit ten times harder.

“Harry! Drive now!” Harry jumped in the car and started the engine immediately. He probably was going to break so many speeding limits, but Lou was in pain. “Baby, just breathe, just breathe.” Zayn soothed him, and he didn’t even care that he was getting all blooded as well.

Louis fell limp in Zayn's arms, the pain overwhelming.

“Harry! Drive the fuck faster,” Zayn screamed, noticing his fiancé fall unconscious. Zayn pulled out his phone and dialed up the doctor, “Yes, it’s Zayn Malik, it’s Louis, he’s having a miscarriage and he just passed out,” He spoke frantically over the phone.

 

**  
  


 

The next time Louis woke up, he was in the hospital with tubes going into his arm, and his baby bump no longer there.

"Zayn?" Louis croaked out, bursting into tears.

“Baby,” Zayn whispered and immediately took Lou into his arms, letting Lou cry.

"No baby," Louis sobbed, rubbing his now flat stomach.

“I’m sorry baby, the doctors are still wondering why it happened. When we got you here they rushed you into emergency surgery. It was a little girl, but she was too underdeveloped and passed shortly after birth.” Zayn was even crying along with Lou, even though he thought he cried enough.

Louis started crying harder, if even possible, because he was gonna have a little girl.

By the time they went home, Louis felt completely and utterly numb. He walked up to his bedroom and didn't move for an entire week save to use the bathroom.

“Lou, baby, come on you need to get out of bed. Please, for me or for Luca. He misses you, we all miss you,” Zayn spoke as he got in the bed beside Lou, rubbing his back softly.

Louis curled further into the sheets, a hand on his empty stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hiccuped.

Zayn pulled him to his chest, “Baby, I know it’s hard losing her, but we could always try again and take every precaution that comes our way.”

"But it won't be _her_ ," Louis said thickly, shuffling out of Zayn's arms. "I want _her_."

“I wanted her too, but there’s nothing we can do. I’m not telling you to replace her, she will always hold a place in our hearts, and I’ve been meaning to give you something, only if you want it.” Zayn reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black box.

Louis sniffled and turned onto his back. "What?"

Zayn opened up the box and it revealed a pendant attached to a necklace with two baby foot prints, along with the date and time. “I had Michael and Calum make this, it’s the actual foot prints of our little girl.”

"Our little Alice May?" Louis whispered.

Zayn’s eyes watered, “You named her?”

Louis nodded, "Alice May Malik."

“Want me to get that engraved on the back? or leave it as is?” Zayn questioned, a tear trickling down his face.

Louis nodded. "Can I have it engraved?" he whispered.

Zayn smiled, “Yes, yes you can.” Zayn pulled Lou into his lap and kissed his forehead.

Louis sniffled and cuddled into Zayn. "I miss her," he whispered.

Zayn sighed, rubbing Louis’ back soothingly, “I know, I miss her too.”

Louis hiccuped and turned away from Zayn. He crawled back under the covers and held them close. "Don't you start work soon? I'll be fine by myself."

“Today’s my day off, I wanted to spend the day with you.” Zayn pulled him to his chest, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Louis scoot away again. "I said I'm fine by myself."

“Come on baby,” Zayn whispered, “Please.”

"I'm fine," Louis repeated, "By myself."

“Please, I miss my Loubear.” Louis didn't respond, only pulling the covers tighter around himself.

Zayn just sighed before he got up and left the room, only turning around to whisper, “I love you.”

"I love you too," Louis responded quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and putting a hand on his stomach.

Zayn walked down the stairs, “So?” Harry replied and Zayn just broke down in his arms and Harry brought him to sit on the couch.

“He doesn’t even want to spend time with me, I don’t know what to do,” Zayn spoke through his tears, “He doesn’t even realize that I’m hurting too, I’m just keeping myself together for Luca.” Luca’s head looked up at the sound of his name and he looked at Zayn’s crying face.

Luca dropped his toy and walked over to him, “Papa no cry.” He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s stomach as best as he could.

Louis hugged his pillow close to him and sobbed into it. He was a failure as a father. He couldn't even keep a baby in him long enough to survive outside the womb. Now he was ignoring Luca, his only child. He could've been a big brother. That only made it hurt more.

Zayn lifted Luca onto his lip and Luca looked at him curiously, “Papa, no cry,” He spoke again as he wiped off the tears on Zayn’s cheeks. “Papa, where’s Daddy?”

Zayn looked at him, “He’s upstairs, why don’t you go on up and give Daddy some cuddles?” Luca nodded happily and he ran up the stairs, with Zayn watching him from the bottom of the stairs.

Louis heard little feet run on the floor and he turned to see Luca running in. "Daddy!"

Louis smiled and got up to pick him up. "Hey baby."

“I miss you daddy.” Luca nuzzled his head into Lou’s chest.

"I miss you too, bud," Louis said as he laid down with Luca in his arms. He threaded his fingers through Luca's hair. "Where's Papa?"

“Wit Haz, he cries, but I told him not to cry.”

"Papa's crying?" Louis asked, looking down at Luca.

Luca nods his head, “He’s sad about my sissy.”

Louis frowned and stood up, placing Luca on his hip. "Let's go visit Papa, yeah?"

“I don’t know what to do anymore, no matter what I tried, he just won’t listen to me,” Zayn spoke with a few hiccups. Harry was just rubbing his back soothingly, letting him cry since he hasn’t since the miscarriage.

Louis pouted when he heard Zayn cry as he walked downstairs. "Zayn?" he asked quietly, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Zayn looked up and wiped his tears, “Baby.”

"You're crying," Louis stayed obviously. "Why?"

“Because I just really wanted our baby and she got taken away from us, why?” Harry motioned to Lou and he gave him Luca and he brought him into the kitchen to let them talk.

"You haven't cried yet," Louis said, walking over to the couch where Zayn was sitting.

“I wanted to stay strong for Luca,” Zayn mumbled.

Louis sat down and played with his fingers. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I've been selfish."

“You don’t have to apologize, you have all right to be sad, she was apart of you. It’s just it was tough because no matter what I tried to do, you kept pushing me away."

"It's just...I'm a bad father," Louis said, starting to cry again. "I couldn't keep her healthy enough and she died."

“That is not true, you did everything right, things just happen.” Zayn pulled him to his chest and just held him.

Louis sobbed in Zayn's shirt, holding him close. "I'm sorry."

“Stop saying you’re sorry, there is nothing to be sorry about.” Louis climbed onto Zayn's lap and curled into a ball. He laid his head on Zayn's shoulder and sighed. Zayn then kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Louis smiled and kissed Zayn's neck. "I want another baby."

“Let’s wait, it’s been barely a week. We’ll try when we’re both ready, especially since your stomach is still sore. Okay?”

Louis nodded, cuddling further into Zayn. "Ok. I love you."

“I love you too.” Zayn moved Lou’s head to kiss his lips softly.

Louis smiled and gently cupped Zayn's cheek, moving his lips slowly against Zayn's.

“Is it baby safe?” Harry’s voice spoke and Zayn pulled away to see Harry and Luca’s eyes closed, well Harry put his hand over Luca’s eyes.

"Yeah," Louis giggled, smiling.

Harry opened his eyes and moved his hand, “Luca, why don’t you tell your daddy and papa what you helped me finish making?”

"Fower cwon!" Luca giggled, holding up a pink and white flower crown. "For Daddy!"

Zayn smiled, “That’s beautiful baby!”

Louis smiled as Harry carried Luca over. Louis sat up and Luca messily set it on his head. Louis smiled and straightened it before grabbing Luca and sitting him on his lap.

“It’s even prettier on you,” Zayn spoke to Louis.

Louis blushed and smiled, brushing Luca's hair away from his face. "It's pretty, baby."

“Alright, well, I’m going to order some chinese food for when Niall gets home from work, what would you guys like?” Harry spoke, breaking them out of their moment.

"Whatever Zayn gets," Louis replied, cuddling Luca close.

“Just get something for us all to share so we all have the same, as long as it not pork,” Zayn replied and Harry nodded his head and went back into the kitchen to order the food.

Louis smiled and sighed, laying his head on Zayn's shoulder. He looked at Luca before sitting back up.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what religion is gonna grow up with? Like, what are we gonna teach him?" Louis asked quietly.

“Erm, well my mum is British and Catholic and my father was Muslim. I was raised as both until my father passed when I was 15 and I sort of fell out of the muslim faith, but I still stay away from pork. So, we could raise them as both, or just whatever you want them to be.”

Louis shrugged, pressing a kiss to the top of Luca's head. "Whatever he wants to be."

“I’m sure he will love the idea of Christmas.”

Louis smiled and nodded. "He loved it last year."

“Then we could do both and then when he understands a big majority, he can decide what he will want. Same goes with our other children.”

Louis nodded, smiling. "Ok."

Zayn kissed Lou’s forehead, “Do you want to cuddle before the food gets here? or play with Luca?”

"Play with Luca," Louis replied.

“Luca, wanna play with Daddy and I?” Zayn asked as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Luca nodded excitedly. "Daddy! Papa!"

“Want Harry to join?” Zayn asked Luca who was just looking at him curiously. And he nodded his head before bolting off into the kitchen, coming back pulling Harry into the living room.

Louis chuckled as they walked back into the room. He sat on the ground and grabbed Luca's blocks and started playing with them.

They all sat in a circle with Luca in the middle, telling them all what to do and when to do it.

“Honey’s I’m home!” Niall’s voice bellowed through the house as he opened the front door and came in. He smiled at the four of them on the floor, “You guys are having fun without me?”

Luca giggled and grabbed a toy car and running up to him. He held it up and smiled at him.

“Thank you,” Niall replied excitedly and then he got down to his knees and joined the rest of them playing until the food would come.

Luca giggled in excitement because all the attention was on him. He smacked Niall in the head one time because he was making the car turn the way Luca didn't want him to.

“Sorry,” Niall muttered and the others giggled. Luca grabbed the car from Niall and made his own car noises as he drove the car the way he wanted it to.

Niall sat down on his bum and pouted at Luca, “What am I gonna do now?”

Luca looked around and pointed to Zayn. "Share."

Zayn was building the tracks for the train and he pointed to Niall, “Help me.”

Luca giggled as Niall did what he had told him to. He sat in Louis's lap and drove the car all over him.

The doorbell rang and Harry got up and paid the delivery guy for the food. “Let me get it on the table and then we can eat as a family.”

"Ok," everybody said but Luca, who was pouting because Harry wasn't playing with him anymore.

“Don’t worry, when we finish eating, we can build a fort and then watch Frozen!” Niall exclaimed, “How does that sound?”

Luca giggled and clapped in excitement. "Frozen!"

“I’d take that as a yes,” Zayn spoke as he got up from the floor and going over to help up Lou.

Louis stood up with Luca in his arms. He put Luca over his shoulder, causing him to giggle and reach for Zayn, who was walking behind them.

The entered the kitchen and there were egg rolls, white and brown rice, and chicken and broccoli, with the egg noodles. There was even wonton soup, it looked like a feast for champions.

Louis set Luca in his high chair and decided to give him some rice to eat. He dished up a small bowl of wonton soup and sat down, waiting to eat until everybody else dished up their own food.

“Lou, is that all you’re having?” Zayn asked as he placed down his plate and bowl filled with food.

Louis nodded, "I'm not very hungry."

“At least put some rice in it, it will make your stomach less empty, okay?” Zayn spoke soothingly.

Louis shook his head, smiling. "I'm alright." Zayn didn’t pester him anymore and went on to eating what he had.

Louis ate quietly and quickly ate his food, helping Luca eat his rice.

“We have molten chocolate cake, anyone want some?” Harry asked as he cleared the table and then going into the fridge to take it out along with a pint of chocolate ice cream.

Louis shook his head, smiling politely. "I'm good, thank you."

“Lou, you never turn down chocolate, you alright?” Zayn asked nervously and Louis nodded, feeding Luca the last of his rice.

Zayn made the mental note to talk to Lou privately later.

The cake was served and Louis just sat there, quiet and smiling politely. He fed Luca his cake and smiled as the toddler got chocolate all over his face.

“Lou, can I speak with you, in private?” Zayn spoke as he ate the last bite of his cake.

Louis nodded, feeding Luca another piece before letting him eat it for himself.

Louis followed Zayn into the living room and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's up?"

“What’s wrong? You’ve barely ate and then turned down chocolate? Lou, is everything okay?” Zayn got close to Lou and put his hands on his waist, letting Lou know he isn’t pressuring him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis said, putting his hands on Zayn's chest.

“Lou...” Zayn spoke dragging out his name and gave him the ‘I know you’re lying’ look.

Louis giggled and kissed Zayn's nose. "I'm fine. Really."

“Then why didn’t you eat like you usually do? And the chocolate? I remember having to pry the chocolate ice cream from your hands the other night.”

Louis shrugged, "I think it was a craving. I ate it so much, that I'm not a huge fan with it now."

“Alright,” Zayn replied, rubbing Lou’s arms and then kissing him softly.

Louis smiled and put his forehead on Zayn's. "Our wedding is in a couple months," he whispered, "And I'll be Louis Malik."

“You wanna know one of the reasons I’m really excited to marry you?”

"What?" Louis asked, smiling.

Zayn leaned down and whispered, “The moment we step foot into our hotel in our honeymoon, I’m going to wreck you and you will feel it for the rest of the time we’re there.”

Louis chewed on his bottom lip as Zayn pulled back. "I like the sound of that," he whispered, kissing up Zayn's jaw and nibbling lightly on his earlobe.

“Good, because the only thing you’ll be doing is moaning my name for all to hear,” Zayn whispered seductively back, trailing kisses from the bottom of his neck until he deeply kissed him on the lips.

Louis moaned quietly and tangled his hands in Zayn's hair, licking into his mouth.

Zayn was taken back by Lou’s eagerness, but what could they say, the last time they’ve done anything was-let’s just say it’s been awhile. Zayn put his hands on his waist, “Jump.”

Louis instantly jumped and wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist. He tugged lightly on Zayn's hair, putting his forehead on Zayn's when they pulled back for air. "Are we gonna fuck, or no?"

“You’re still sore, but I have something in mind. And you have to stay quiet, the floors aren’t soundproof.” Zayn spoke through kisses as he started to walk them upstairs.

Louis giggled and nodded, clinging onto Zayn like a koala.

Zayn reached their room, “Alright, I want you stripped with your ass in the air when I get out of the bathroom, got that?”

Louis nodded as Zayn walked away. He giggled and quickly stripped, going onto his hands and knees and sticking his bum in the air.

Zayn went into the bathroom and relieved himself, it was really hard to pee with an arousal, but he needed to. He washed his hands and stripped himself before he went back into the room, groaning at the site of Lou. He goes into the drawer to get the lube, just in case, but what he had in mind he probably wouldn’t need any. “Ready?” Zayn asked Lou as he started to kiss down his spine.

Louis nodded, looking behind him curiously. Zayn was teasing Lou a bit with the kisses in his thighs before he delved in and licked around Lou’s quivering hole. Louis whimpered and clutched the pillow under him. Zayn licked around a bit before he poked his tongue and licked around inside.

Louis whimpered and bucked his hips back. "Zayn," he moaned quietly.

Zayn took that as a cue to continue on, he pointed his tongue and started to thrust his tongue in and out of him. Louis moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Zayn ate him out. "Zayn," he whined.

Zayn pulled out his tongue and saw that it was somewhat wet enough for his fingers, but he opened up the lube and coated his fingers anyway. He entered his tongue back in, but this time along with a finger.

Louis whined and bucked his hips back. "Oh god."

Zayn removed his tongue, “You better stay quiet or I will leave you deal with it yourself.” He entered in another finger, crooking them and moving them around inside of Lou before he started to lick around Lou’s balls.

Louis moaned and buried his head in the pillow under his face.

He felt Lou’s balls start to tighten, so he knew he was getting close. He removed his two fingers and entered with three and instantly targeting for Lou’s prostate.

Louis moaned loudly into the pillow. After a few more jabs, he spilled onto the sheets under him.

Zayn removed his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread. He turned Lou over and started to stroke himself quickly. In just a few more pumps, he was cumming all over Lou’s upper torso.

Louis hummed and gathered up the come with fingers, bringing them up to his mouth and eating it.

Zayn groaned and bent down to kiss Lou softly, moaning at the taste of both of their cum in his mouth.

Louis smiled and kissed Zayn back before sighing. "We should go back downstairs."

Zayn chuckled before getting up and getting a wash cloth to clean themselves. He stripped the bed and put on new sheets and then grabbing clothes for them to put on, which consisted of two oversized jumpers and sweats.

Louis hummed and giggled at his sweater paws as they walked back downstairs.

“Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence. Have fun?” Harry spoke, winking subtly.

Louis giggled and nodded, picking up Luca to clean him off

Zayn glared at him before speaking, “Luca, ready to build the fort?” Luca nodded excitedly as Louis washed his face off with a rag.

“Niall, go around and round up the pillows, Harry go into the closet and get all of the extra blankets and comforters. I’ll move around the furniture in the living room,” Zayn ordered the others, save Lou who was dealing with a dirty Luca.

"So messy," Louis teased, cleaning off Luca. "All clean!"

"Clean!" Luca repeated, beaming.

Zayn, Niall and Harry were in the living room and they finished building the fort, making it so that the tv would still be seen from under it. Zayn popped in Frozen, “Baby! it’s ready,” Zayn yelled to Lou.

Louis smiled and brought Luca into the room. "Looks great!"

"Frozen!" Luca said, giggling.

The opening music filled everyone’s ears and Luca screamed in excitement. Louis sat Luca between him and Zayn as they watched the movie, all cuddling close.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Zayn sang along with the tune, making Luca laugh.

Luca giggled and clapped excitedly, cuddling close to Zayn. "Papa's voice is pwetty!"

“Thank you baby.” Zayn kissed Luca’s forehead lightly and then turned back to the movie.

“Everybody be quiet, my favorite part!” Niall shushed everyone as Olaf came into the picture. Niall imitating his voice, making Luca giggle.

"Unca Ni funnee," Luca giggled, getting impossibly closer to Zayn. "Love Papa!"

“Love you too,” Zayn whispered wrapped his arms around his two boys.

Louis smiled and laid his head on Zayn's shoulder for the rest of the movie, threading his fingers through Luca's hair.

There was a sniffle and everyone looked around, “Niall are you crying?” Harry whispered.

"No," Niall said thickly, sniffling again.

Luca wiggled out from between his dads and walked over to Niall. He climbed into his arms and snuggled close.

“No cry,” Luca whispered, only making Niall cry more.

“Dude, why are you even cry?” Harry spoke.

“Because, Anna saved Elsa and I just, awhhh.”

Louis giggled and snuggled further into Zayn's embrace. "Niall's a wimp," he whispered to the older boy. Zayn chuckled and agreed as he looked at Luca trying to comfort Niall.

"Unca Ni, don't cry! I'm here to cuddle," Luca said impatiently. Zayn cooed at them and Niall just hugged him harder.

Louis smiled and sighed as the credits rolled. "Movie done! Are we gonna sleep down here?"

“I don’t see a problem, anyone against it?” Zayn asked and the other two shook their heads no.

“Just none of what you guys did upstairs earlier,” Harry spoke to them.

Louis chuckled and stood up. "Well. I'm gonna get kiddo and I dressed," he said, picking up Luca and walking upstairs.

Zayn glared at Harry, “Really? You think we would do that while you three are in the same room?”

Louis set Luca on the bed and quickly changed into a large jumper of Harry's and nothing else before changing Luca into one of his sleep onesies.

He walked down with Luca on his hip and quirked an eyebrow at Zayn, "You were behaving while we were gone, right?"

Zayn looked up and rolled his eyes, “Yes, I was just telling Harry that what he said before would never happen in a million years.”

Louis rolled his eyes and climbed back into the fort. "You should all get dressed and get blankets and pillows."

"And what will you be doing?" Niall asked.

"Playing with the son of mine you were recently cuddling with."

Zayn chuckled before going upstairs and grabbing the matching jumper of Lou’s and going back down. “Twinsies!” Luca squealed giggling.

Louis giggled and grinned up at Zayn. "Yay!" he said, clapping Luca's small hands.

Zayn smiled and got down to sit next to his little family.

******

 

Two months later, Louis was nervously getting ready for his and Zayn's wedding. He and Zayn were in separate hotel rooms, and his son Luca was with his mum.

"I'm nervous," he said to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pinned the flowers to the lapel of his jacket. "Why? You two are crazy for each other."

Zayn was shaking with nervousness, “Zayn, calm down, I’m positive everything is going to be fine.” Niall set his hands on Zayn’s shoulders to calm him down.

Louis was about to walk down the aisle, and he was extremely nervous. Zayn was out there waiting, and Michelle was hugging him one last time.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," she whispered.

Louis smiled and hugged her back. "I'm your baby anymore, mummy."

Michelle pulled back and gently cupped his face before kissing his forehead.

The Wedding March started, and Louis started down the aisle.

Zayn was nervously tapping his foot at the altar and the doors opened. He watched as the flower girl came down and then the ring bearer, which was Luca. And then finally, the doors opened to reveal Louis, he was wearing an all white tux with a flower crown that had blue and white flowers in it. Zayn smiled brightly and all the nervousness went out the window at the sight of his soon to be husband.

When Louis reached the altar, he couldn't stop smiling. This was the happiest day of his life.

After they said, "I do", and kissed, they were pronounced wed. Louis was more than happy to be Louis Malik.

“Papa! Daddy!” Luca jumped from Lou’s mother’s lap and bolted up onto the altar after they kissed.

Zayn picked him up and the audience ‘aww’d’ at him, “What’s wrong bud?”

Luca smiled, “Family!” Louis giggled and he kissed one cheek while Zayn kissed the other at the same time.

A camera flash went off, “Now that’s for the photo album!” Harry squealed like teenage girl and Niall just looked at Harry like he somehow had three heads.

Louis giggled again and the three of them walked down the aisle. Everything happy in their lives again.

**  
  
**


End file.
